Let Me Count The Ways
by BroadwayPianoLady
Summary: Dr. Dillamond is dead. Elphaba is distraught. Is Glinda really happy with Fiyero? Why this sudden interest in Boq? Does Fiyero love Elphaba? Too much to drink! Love triangles and sex! Romance! Passion! Drama!...Is Glinda pregnant? Read and review please.
1. Dr Dillamond

Galinda

Galinda walked along the cobblestone path just outside the dorms of Shiz University. The day was bright, the sky was blue, the grass was green, the water by the forest was crystal blue, this couldn't be a more perfect day. However, with the birds singing and the flowers blooming, Galinda couldn't help but feel the complete opposite sensation inside of her. Beauty was blossoming all around her as winter melted away, but inside her, it was like a loss of all inspiration. Nothing she did, or anyone else for that matter, could give her that sense of completeness.

"Hey!" Galinda was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice across the lawn.

"Fiyero, hi…" she walked up to him dazedly and half-heartedly gave him a peck on the lips.

"Um, is everything all right?" Galinda knew she wasn't herself lately, and clearly Fiyero had noticed, seeing as she wasn't bouncing around like normal, but this was the first time, she really didn't care at all to even try and hide it. "Galinda?"

"Oh, heh, yes Fiyero dear, I'm sorry, I have a bit of a headache. I was just heading to my dorm to get a bit of rest."

"See Galinda, it scares me when you're not bouncing off the walls." Galinda gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Feel better." He pulled her in for a hug and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Meet me for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure. 6:00?"

"Sounds great." And with one parting kiss, Galinda was back on the path to her dormitory.

_I really hope Elphaba's not there._ Galinda thought to herself. _She **always** knows when something's wrong. It's like a sixth sense she has._ As Galinda finally came up to her door, she had her hand on the knob, and she was about to turn it when,

"Excuse me? Miss Galinda?"

_Damn it! I was so close! _She closed her eyes, bit down on her lip, spun on her heel and exhaled with all the aggravation in the world.

"Yes, Boq? What in the world could be so important that you would risk your life to talk to me when I'm in the mood that I am in now! What Boq! WHAT!"

"Oh, I…" Boq trailed off. Galinda could see the hurt, and slight fear in his eyes, and instantly regretted having said what she said.

"I mean…Boq, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Never mind Miss Galinda. I'm sorry for having disturbed you. Goodbye." He then disappeared down the path that Galinda had just come from. Galinda had never seen such hurt in Boq before. She had always just assumed that he was just an annoying little munchkin following her around because of her charm. She'd completely ruled out the idea that he had feelings too.

"What is _wrong_ with me!" Galinda said as she leaned against the door of her room and slid all the way down to the floor. She was in no mood to move at all, and remained in that position thinking over the happenings of the past few days. There was really nothing in her life to complain about, and yet, she was so incredibly unhappy. She was always tired, and often cranky. This was not her at all.

All of a sudden she was pulled out of her thoughts when the door supporting her back opened and she fell into the room. Looking up she was staring right into Elphaba's green face. Elphaba just stared at her.

"Hi Elphie." Galinda said from the floor not having the energy to move.

"Galinda?" Elphaba looked appalled at the fact the Galinda was now laying on the floor in a new dress, in quite an embarrassing position, and was not scrambling to get to her feet. "What on earth are you doing!"

"I was just thinking" said Galinda still from the floor. She finally stood up and dusted herself off. "You know, I was fine until you opened the door, I was leaning against it you know…"

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Elphaba retorted, "And what's wrong with you? Since when do you sit on the floor, _especially_ in an expensive dress?"

"I told you!" Galinda whined "I was thinking."

"What, you can't think standing up?"

"Elphaba, I'm not in the mood…" Galinda pushed past her and settled down on her bed. Elphaba however, remained frozen to the spot.

"You called me Elphaba…"

"I did…It's your name isn't it?"

"You never call me Elphaba. It's always been Elphie. Something's up. Spill."

"Oh Elphie, stop it, nothing's wrong with me. Go away!" Elphaba sighed at this comment.

"You know what Galinda, I would stay to argue, and eventually win, but I have class right now. I'll be back later. Remember, you can't avoid me, I live with you." Elphaba gave a cackle and walked out of the room and closed the door. Galinda let her upper body just drop back onto the bed and she proceeded to stare at the ceiling.

"If Elphie doesn't succeed in sorcery, she will make a very good social worker." And with that thought, she began to drift into a sleep. She was almost gone when suddenly she had a thought that caused her to bolt upright and suddenly become wide awake. "Since when does anyone have class on a Saturday!" In a flash, Galinda was up and instantaneously fully-rested. She needed to find out where Elphaba was, and what she was hiding from her.

Elphaba

The thought that Galinda might catch on to what Elphaba was doing did not even cross Elphaba's mind. She took confidence in the fact that Galinda was a total airhead. Elphaba ran up the steps to Dr. Dillamond's lab and opened the door. Test tubes were bubbling, while a pot of some chemical was heating on a stove. A strange odor filled Elphaba's nose, as she made a face and closed the door. This place almost seemed like a kitchen in which someone was cooking and had left the room for a few minutes. There were books and papers scattered on a desk away from the stove.

"Dr. Dillamond?" Elphaba inquired. _Odd, _she thought, _usually he never leaves this room. Well, perhaps he had to use the bathroom._ She giggled at the thought of a goat peeing but quickly coughed to cover it up. She couldn't have people hear her giggle, it would ruin her reputation. In a way, she kind of liked having some people being afraid of her. It kept them to a good distance. She wasn't really a people person.

"Dr. Dillamond?" Elphaba called again, "I was wondering if we were going to work on that research project tonight?" She however did not receive a response. All of a sudden, her stomach seemed to drop a few inches. _What if something happened to him? _she thought, _What if the wizard found out about this? What if they've taken him to prison? Or worse! _She however pushed "the worst" out of her mind, and gulped away this anxiety that was building in her throat. She walked into the back storage room of the lab and to her dismay and happiness at the same time, did not find Dr. Dillamond. She walked back out of the storage room suddenly very afraid for herself. She kept spinning around looking for someone who could be watching her. This was not like Dr. Dillamond to just stop his work, pick up and leave. Someone had to have tipped someone off about his work. She was slowly backing out of the room when she heard an ear piercing scream come from somewhere, at the moment, she was working on adrenaline, so she was really not all that interested in where it came from, her insides just told her to get her ass out of that room. She flew down the steps, taking them one at a time, but still moving her feet faster than a revolving fan. She ran out of the building not looking behind. She ran past the bushes. She stopped dead. She saw something pink in the corner of her eye. She turned around. Galinda was sitting on the ground with her hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

"Galinda!" Elphaba ran over to her, "What the hell happened? Are you all right?" Elphaba did not get a response, which meant something was very wrong. If Galinda had the opportunity to talk, but declined, something was very, very wrong. "Galinda," Elphaba knelt down beside Galinda and put her hands on her upper arms, "What _happened_?" More tears streamed down Galinda's face as she slowly pointed towards the bushes. Elphaba turned and her heart stopped. What she saw made her want to vomit. There was Dr. Dillamond, laying in the dirt behind the bushes, surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

"Dr. Dillamond…" Elphaba gasped. She immediately abandoned Galinda and hopped over the bushes to see if he was in fact dead. She was obviously hoping he wasn't, but her instincts told her otherwise.

"Elphie, don't!" Galinda finally decided to speak, but Elphie chose not to listen.

"Dr. Dillamond…" Elphaba repeated as she lifted his head off the ground. She held back tears and vomit as she saw his skull was cracked and there was no way that anyone could survive that. She was in a squatting position with her elbows on her knees, and her forehead resting on the back of her wrist, seeing as her hands were now covered in blood. "Who did this?" Elphaba whispered, her eyes closed, "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" she stood up as she shouted this, her voice echoing off the buildings. Galinda started sobbing now. "What are you doing here Galinda, I thought you were resting. Were you spying on me! What happened to Dr. Dillamond! WHAT HAPPENED!" Elphaba screamed herself out as she dropped to the ground on her knees and bent over so she was in a position as if she were bowing before the Buddha. She wiped what blood she could off of her hands onto the grass as she started crying, her head hung as far down as the spinal cord would allow. She suddenly felt two shaking hands on her back. She jumped at once and almost smacked Galinda, but caught herself and didn't do anything. The two girls continued crying together, until Galinda spoke up.

"I'm sorry Elphaba", she said in a dry, hoarse, surprisingly low voice. Elphaba just looked at her with swollen eyes, and a trembling lip. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Fiyero came jogging into the courtyard.

"Girls, is everything all right?" Elphaba stood up to her feet, and walked away from Fiyero to lean against the building and try to compose herself. Galinda looked at Fiyero, and her face scrunched up as if she was about to start crying again. He picked her up off the ground onto her feet and held her in his arms for a few moments. "What happened, why are you-" but then he took her hand, and saw there was blood on it. He looked over at Elphaba, and saw the blood all over her hands as well. He backed away from Galinda for a second, and asked again, almost angrily, "What happened!" his chocolate-brown eyes, searing into her hazel ones.

"Dr. Dillamond is dead." Elphaba answered him, still leaning against the wall, facing away from him. She turned around and wiped her forehead with the back of her wrist. "Could you please, go get some help, so we can clean this up, and Dr. Dillamond will be able to rest in peace?" Her voice cracked on the word "peace", but she didn't care, there was no point in hiding her emotions anymore, the only person that had accepted her for her personality and talents rather than only seeing the surface, was now dead.

"Did you…"

"No." Elphaba answered calmly. She knew Fiyero didn't know her all that well, and that she certainly didn't have the appearance of being the innocent one, so she answered him without being nasty or quick. Not the mention that she didn't have the energy.

"I didn't mean that to sound… I mean, I just... I had to-"

"It's fine." She said. "Just hurry please." Fiyero looked at Galinda, and squeezed her hand. He caught a quick glance at the dead goat, and put his hand over his mouth and appeared as though he was about to gag, but he shook it off and in an instant and ran off.

Galinda

"Miss Galinda, please, you need to tell us what happened. Now, I know talking is not a problem for you, just tell us what you saw." Galinda was giving Madam Morrible the silent treatment. She was still traumatized at the sight of the dead goat lying in the bushes. Galinda looked up at Elphaba, who was silent as the grave. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, and her hands were still covered in the now dried blood. She turned to Fiyero. He was leaning against the wall of Morrible's office, arms crossed and staring at the floor. Galinda turned back to Madame Morrible.

"Well…" she started

"Oh, thank heavens! She speaks!"

"Please Madame! This is hard enough as it is…"

"I know my dear, I'm sorry." She lightly touched Galinda's hand "Go on."

"Elphaba had told me that she was going to class, and I was about to lie down to rest for a while, until I realized it was Saturday, and there are no classes today."

"Mmm, yes dear, good call."

Galinda chose to ignore Morrible. "I went to find Elphaba to see what she was up to, and what she was hiding from me. But I didn't find Elphaba. I found Dr. Dillamond. Well, I found his body, laying in the bushes outside the building where his laboratory is."

"And did you think that perhaps, Miss Elphaba could have been the reason for Dr. Dillamond's death."

"Excuse me!" Elphaba interjected.

"Hush Miss Elphaba, you'll get your turn. At the moment I want to hear from Miss Galinda." Elphaba huffed, and turned to look out the window as she folded her arms and crossed her legs.

"Well, honestly," Galinda continued "at first, I did think that when I found Dr. Dillamond's body, and I knew that Elphaba obviously didn't want me to know where she was or what she was doing, but then after I screamed, Elphaba came running out of his lab straight to me, and asked me what was wrong. Madame, I saw the fear in her eyes, she was not responsible for what happened." Galinda turned and looked at Elphaba, and saw for the second time that Elphaba was crying again.

"Now, Miss Elphaba," Morrible inquired, "you say that Dr. Dillamond asked you to meet him tonight in his lab for some extra help he had agreed to give you."

"Yes ma'am" Elphaba answered, not looking Morrible in the eye. Galinda knew this was a stretch of the truth. Elphaba did not need extra help in life sciences, but Madame Morrible would probably think that Elphaba was just trying to further her education. She made a mental note to ask Elphaba about it later, maybe even tomorrow…or next week.

"Then how is it that you passed the same bush Miss Galinda did, but you did not see his body lying there in the dirt?"

"Madame," Elphaba started, "his body was almost entirely concealed by the bushes."

"Excuse me, Madame?" Galinda asked

"Yes?"

"I would just like to point out that I was in a nosy mood, and probably would not have noticed Dr. Dillamond's body myself had I not been looking for something out of the ordinary…"

"Yes dear, that is a valid point. However! This does not give me reason cease all questions. For now, the three of you should be getting to bed, but be prepared for a meeting with me tomorrow at three o'clock. You may go."

"Thank you Madame." The three of them murmured at three different times.

"Good night." Morrible returned.

Elphaba

(A/N Elphaba is NOT allergic to water in my story).

As Galinda and Elphaba finally entered their dorm, after a long walk, Elphaba went straight to the bathroom to clean herself up. She turned the shower on and stepped in. She washed off the blood from her hands and anywhere else that it got onto, but she could never wash away the memory of Dr. Dillamond. She still couldn't grasp the fact that he was really gone. Gone. It seemed too final. She hadn't even helped him to find a way to convince others of the good that Animals give to this world, nor had she helped him find a cure for the mute syndrome that many Animals were experiencing. She decided she would devote her life to this, in the memory of Dr. Dillamond.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a navy blue robe around her when she heard the sound of glass breaking and then a curse from the other room. She dashed out of the bathroom into the bedroom, and saw Galinda standing over a broken perfume bottle.

"Oh, hi, Elphie, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little jumpy tonight." Then there was a knocking at the door, to which Elphaba jumped at. Galinda looked at Elphaba, and burst out laughing. "Elphie! You got scared too! It's Fiyero at the door, he just knocked before, that's why I dropped the bottle." Elphaba figured it would be good to laugh a little, but felt guilty none-the-less. Galinda opened the door and let Fiyero in. He immediately wrapped his arms around Galinda and rocked back and forth slowly for a few seconds, all laughing and happiness suddenly sucked out of the room, which Elphaba was glad for. She shouldn't be happy or laughing, not when Dr. Dillamond can't even share in the joys of doing these things anymore. Fiyero pulled away from Galinda and kissed her on the forehead.

"Elphaba," he walked over to her "are you okay?"

"I'm better" she answered, "but I don't think I will ever get over this. He was one of the nicest Animals I've ever known. He worked for everyone, he just wanted everyone to be- to- be happy." Elphaba's voice cracked and she started crying again right in front of Fiyero and Galinda. "I'm sorry." She choked out as she covered her eyes with one shaking hand. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her. She melted into Fiyero's chest and continued to sob even harder holding tightly onto his jacket.

"It's okay Elphaba, you don't have to hide from us. We're all human here." She looked up at him, her tears ceasing for a moment, and then buried her head into his shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. At this point, Elphaba heard Galinda picking up the pieces of the broken perfume bottle. Even though Fiyero reassured her it was okay, she was glad Galinda was not watching this. Here she was, an ugly green girl, clinging to the most popular girl's boyfriend, who happened to be the most popular boy. She was actually, well, enjoying being in his arms, she felt very safe. "Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"You believe me, don't you? That it wasn't me?"

"Of course I do Elphaba, I can't even think of a reason why I shouldn't believe you."

"I can, because I am green, because I am ugly, because I'm quiet, because people are generally afraid of me, so they'll just assume the worst… there are so many more reasons, but-"

"But nothing Elphaba! So what? These things aren't true anyway!"

Elphaba just stared at him.

"Well, there is no denying that you are green heh, but why do you think that people hate you? And so what if you are quiet? Some people are quiet, and some people talk a lot…some people talk too much, _hem hem_."

Elphaba gave a short chuckle that sounded like a sob.

"And I think you are beautiful Elphaba." Elphaba heard Galinda give a loud cough. Fiyero suddenly seemed to realize that Galinda was still in the room. "You know what, I'll see you guys tomorrow, we can all use some rest after tonight."

"Oh Fiyero." Galinda ran over to Fiyero. "Be careful, we don't know who killed Dr. Dillamond, and he could still be out there right now."

"Goodnight Galinda" Fiyero kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Elphaba." He called from the door, and with that he left. Galinda walked over to Elphaba, wiped a remaining tear off of her face and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Elphie, I know you didn't do it, and you know that. The good guy will always win, as long as you are confident in yourself.

"Thank you Galinda" Elphaba answered as she took both of Galinda's hands in hers and gave a squeeze. "Let's get to bed, shall we?"

"Oh, we shall." Galinda answered as she flopped down on her own bed. "Finally!" Within minutes, Galinda was fast asleep, but Elphaba would take quite a few more hours before she was entirely ready to sleep.


	2. Breakups and Makeups

**Sorry this took so long, things have been crazy around here. I'm glad my two reviewers liked my story, lol, and I promise there's more to come. I've got the basic story-line in my head, so, for now, enjoy what is here!**

**I forgot to do this before, but: I don't own wicked, I'm sorry, but I not that intelligent as to think of something like this.**

* * *

Boq

The happenings of the past few days had spread around the school like a virus. Everybody knew what had happened to Dr. Dillamond, and everybody thought they knew who was responsible. Of course they blamed Elphaba. Boq didn't though, Boq had a rather large amount of respect for Elphaba. He was in no way in love with her, or something of the like, but he truly liked her. There was no way, in his mind, that Elphaba could have, or would have done a thing like that. However, Boq's concern was not of Elphaba, or Dr. Dillamond. He did feel bad for the goat, but he was still wallowing in his love for Galinda. Well, Glinda now. Ever since Dillamond died, Galinda changed her name to Glinda…her way of taking a stand and showing she cared.

_Whatever…_Boq thought, _it's cute._ He was still dwelling on the way Glinda had treated him the other day. Well, the way Glinda treated him every day, really. He couldn't help but think that she hated his guts. All this time, he had fooled himself into thinking otherwise, but he knew any of that wasn't true. Glinda had been nothing but a shallow, self-absorbed, bitch to him, and he took every moment of it. Why did he like her anyway? What was there to like?

"Oh jeez… I must be in love…" Boq said aloud to himself when he realized that there was no specific reason why he loved her, he just did.

"You say something?" Fiyero asked. The two of them had been in the library studying for final exams together. Boq had gotten lost in his thoughts somewhere around _The Great Drought._

"Oh" Boq said, surprised he'd said that aloud, "No, nothing, I was just reading something to myself."

"Mmmf" was the response he got out of Fiyero. _Some classy prince…_he thought to himself. Just then, as if acting out his fantasies, Glinda came into the library wearing a stunning hot pink dress. Boq felt his stomach drop about 3 feet, while something else was threatening to rise up.

"Fiyero!" The high pitched voice of Glinda filled the library. _That God-damn voice…it's so annoying! Yet, so sexy…_ Boq was in quite a fix at the moment. He was ready for his blood to begin to boil, seeing Fiyero and Glinda together. He liked Fiyero, very much, but as any normal male would, he hated him at the same time for having Glinda for himself. However, that never happened. Fiyero actually seemed to be, well, shunning Glinda!

"Fiyero! Why won't you come with me tonight!"

"Glinda, I'm sorry, I told you I have studying to do." Fiyero replied. "Sometime after exams."

"Fiyero!" Glinda retorted, "Since when do you ever study? Something is going on with you that I ought to know about, and you are going to tell me what it is right now." She sat down on a chair with a thud to make her point. _So sexy _thought Boq.

"Glinda, all you care about is yourself. You know, Glinda, you can't see the world through a mirror." Glinda stared at Fiyero in amazement.

"Who are you and where is Fiyero?" she hugged him tightly "Fiyero, if you're in there, please, please, come back to me. I don't know-"

"Get the hell off of me Glinda." Fiyero pushed her off. Glinda looked hurt. Suddenly Boq was mad at Fiyero. How could he be so mean to such an innocent face? "A relationship involves two people. Two people who respect and admire one another, and clearly, you have no respect for me. And what about Elphaba? And Dr. Dillamond? He was MURDERED last night, and you want to go out and party tonight? Do you not have a brain? Or is all that hair weighing it down? You're lucky to have a friend like Elphaba. You don't deserve her as a friend. And you most DEFINITELY deserve me." With that last thought he slammed his book shut, got up, and left.

Neither Boq nor Glinda had moved. Glinda was staring at the vacant space where Fiyero was previously sitting. Boq looked at Glinda. She had a faraway look in her eyes, misty, and dazed. That wasn't mist. It was tears.

"Miss Glinda?" Boq tested, "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" He moved a little closer to her, putting a shaking hand on her shoulder. She was still staring at where Fiyero was sitting. Suddenly he became very brave. With Glinda being very weak and vulnerable at that moment, he gained more strength, and boldly took her chin and moved her head until she was facing him. There were tears streaming down her face and onto her dress. Slowly, he wiped them with the back of his fingers and placed his hands on her upper arms. He rubbed her arms, not sexually or romantically, but reassuringly, showing her he was there for her, if she chose to need him. She took the hint and abruptly plowed her head into his chest and began to sob recklessly.

"Don't be upset Miss Glinda." Boq cooed into her hear as he rubbed her back lightly. "Please don't be upset." He didn't want to tell her why she shouldn't be upset, because he really didn't have a reason. He just wanted her to be happy and peppy again.

"Boq." She sniffled. "You're a very nice boy, you know that? I'm so sorry I've always turned you away." She gulped, clearly having more to say, but too hysterical to say it.

"Shhh" Boq said to her "You don't need to apologize to me Miss Glinda. I know I've told you many times before, but I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for three years, and anything you do will always be forgiven in my book." Glinda smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Listen, Boq…" Boq gulped, he was not sure if he wanted to hear this. "I'm not sure if I feel the same way about you as you feel about me, obviously as, I am still well, kind of in love with Fiy-, well, having very mixed feelings at the moment, but let's be friends. Just to start with. For now. Okay? I want to change things between us Boq."

Boq smiled. "I'll take it." He gave her one last squeeze and let go of her. "…are you all right?" Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, and there were some stray water marks on her face, but she seemed to be calming down.

"I don't know Boq." She shook her head. "I think I'm going to go for a walk and mull some things over." She stared at him for a few seconds, and finally took his hand. "Listen, how about you, Elphaba and I get together tonight for some coffee? We can establish our newfound friendship!" she said the last part in a bit of a singsong voice.

"Miss Glinda, there is nothing else I would rather do, than to spend time with you."

"Aw Boq!" she pinched his cheek "You should be a poet!" With that she skipped off towards the door. "Eight O'clock in the café!" she called back, and suddenly she was gone. When he was positive she was out of earshot, he leaned all the way back in his chair and gave a violent whoop. He nearly tipped the chair over backwards with enthusiasm, but caught himself in time. He nervously looked around the library to see if anyone had seen. Luckily for Boq, students chose to study in their dorms at this time on this day. Boq looked at the empty chair sitting next to him. Her aroma was still in the air, her presence was with him. Suddenly he noticed he was sweating. He had no idea what came over him, but apparently his bravery paid off. _Glinda wanted to be friends with him!_ There was so much excitement building inside of him. When he got up to leave, he looked down at his shirt and noticed there was make-up all over it.

"Now I have proof she hugged me!" Boq said with a smile as he walked out.

Fiyero

Fiyero trudged through wet forest in a heated fury. "She is such a bitch!" He said aloud to himself. "What is her _problem_!" He stopped abruptly at the end of the forest in the clearing by the lake leaning his head against a tree. "It's not her." He said still talking to himself. "It's me." He closed his eyes, and just then, a single tear came out onto his cheek. He sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands. "What is _wrong_ with me?"

"Nothing." said a familiar voice. Fiyero whipped around and saw Elphaba standing looking at him quizzically. He hastily wiped his eyes and stood up quickly to face her.

"Hello Elphaba!" He put on a fake voice. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

_Damn. _He cursed himself, the sky was overcast, and it had been raining all morning. This was not very sly of him. Why was he acting like an idiot? He knew he had feelings for her, but were they true feelings, or was he just rebounding from Glinda? It didn't matter anyway, he had no plans to pursue these feelings. She was a very independent girl. She would reject him for sure.

"Fiyero, is everything all right?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He said still with his fake happy voice.

"Fiyero, I saw you just now…"

"…yeah?"

"Well, It looked like you were-"

"Elphaba," he said to her matter-of-factly, "I was just looking into the lake." _Damn it! _He thought to himself, _Pull yourself together Fiyero! You're a chick magnet for Lurline's sake! How come you're having trouble securing a GREEN girl!_

"Fiyero," she said stepping closer, "it's okay. We're all humans here."

_Crap._ She hit the nail on the head. Fiyero looked down into the dirt, and he knew he was beginning to cry again. He refused to look up again. Elphaba however, stepped forward, and touched the side of his face, tilting his face up so he could meet her gaze. When she saw his eyes reddening and glistening with tears, her expression softened even more, if possible. She brought her hand around to the back of his neck, where his hairline ended, and pulled him to her with the other one. At first he didn't respond, but then he decided it would be best if he took advantage of the situation at hand. He put his arms around her, his hands resting on her lower back, while he let his forehead drop to her shoulder. They just stood like that for what seemed like ages. After an eternity, finally Fiyero spoke up.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes?" Elphaba pulled away from him looking concerned. Fiyero wiped at his still watery eyes.

"Elphaba, Glinda and I broke up."

Elphaba looked very indifferent to the situation, but none-the-less said, "I'm sorry Fiyero. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"What you've done was plenty Elphaba. I'm actually rather glad I ran into you here."

"Good to know" Elphaba said with a smirk. Her smirk quickly changed to a questioning look of concern. She seemed to have trouble forming words, "If you don't mind me asking, do you still love her?"

"I don't think I ever did. I broke up with her."

"Oh," moaned Elphaba "great. That mean's I won't be sleeping tonight. Thanks a lot Fiyero!" Elphaba playfully hit him.

"Yeah," Fiyero laughed, "but, well, I kind of did it in a nasty way. I said some things I shouldn't have. I don't want to be enemies with Glinda, I just don't want to date her anymore."

"Well," Elphaba seemed to still be having trouble forming words, "Why exactly did you break up with her?" Fiyero thought for a moment. Why did he break up with her? It couldn't have been because of Glinda being an airhead, or high maintenance, he was used to that sort of thing. He loved Elphaba, that was why.

"Well," he said even more delicately than Elphaba had "I'm in love with…someone else."

"Oh." Elphaba's face fell. There was a long awkward silence. Then Elphaba spoke again. "Well, Fiyero, I'm glad you're all right, but Glinda's far more delicate than any china doll, and I should probably be getting back to my dorm. I'm going to have to nurse her wounds I suppose."

"Actually," Fiyero said as Elphaba started to leave, "if you see her, could you tell her I wanna talk to her as soon as possible? I really would like to apologize." Elphaba gave a weak smile.

"Will do. See ya later Fiyero."

"Bye."

After she was out of sight, Fiyero leaned back against the tree again, his mind going over the encounter he'd just had with Elphaba, and how unproductive it was. "FUCK!"

Glinda

Glinda started out of the library to take her walk, and decided it'd probably be best to mull things over back in her dorm, remembering what she found last time she decided to roam around in the evening. As she was walking back, many thoughts crossed her mind. What were all these new feelings for Boq? Was she still in love with Fiyero? Did she ever love Fiyero to begin with? Despite all this, the one thing she noticed was that, she was no longer, dragging, or unhappily happy. She was fairly content. Was it Fiyero that was bogging her down? _Ugh, too many different thoughts_ she thought _I'll have to chat with Elphie about it, and organize all these thoughts._

As she walked into her dorm, Elphie was sitting on her bed reading a book. "Elphie, can we talk?"

"Of course Glinda, come and sit."

Glinda stopped short and stared at Elphie "Do you know already?"

Elphaba sighed, "Yes, I do know. How did you know?"

"Please, Elphaba, when do you ever say 'of course' in response to 'can we talk'?"

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. So, how did you find out?"

"Well," Elphaba started, "I found Fiyero, uh, crying by the lake really…"

"He was crying! What for? He was the one criticizing me!"

"Well, that's what he said. He feels really badly about it though. He wants to apologize to you."

"Ough, I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him yet, I don't know if I could resist the urge to strangle him to death!"

"No!"

"Elphie, I was joking."

"Oh," Elphaba sighed, "of course you were."

Glinda was slightly suspect of this previous exchange of thoughts, but thought no more on it when Boq's face came into her thoughts. "Elphie, can I trust you with a secret?"

"Who would I tell Glinda, all of the millions of friends I have?"

"Good point, but I know you talk to Fiyero and Boq, so just keep this to yourself, but I think Boq likes me."

"Really? Hmm, I would have never guessed." Elphaba said sarcastically.

"What?" Glinda said clearly confused.

"Of course Boq likes you, you dimwit, he confesses his undying love to you every single day!"

"Yes, but I never knew he was serious, I always thought he was trying to annoy me!"

"Oh, Glinda, you are so oblivious."

"Elphaba…"

"Yes?"

"I think I may like him as well…" Elphaba gave her infamous cackle to this statement. Glinda however, didn't find anything funny.

"…you're serious?"

"Of course Elphaba, he's a sweet, lovely kind-hearted boy, and so what if he's a munchkin, it's not like I'm taller than him."

"Good point. But Glinda, it's Boq! You've always hated him!"

"Well, people change."

Elphaba just stared at Glinda. "Whatever Glinda, maybe I'm not the person to talk to about these things, especially if you're not looking for an honest answer."

Glinda just sat on her bed and pouted. Then she remembered what else she wanted to talk to Elphaba about. "Listen Elphie, well… I feel like I have been dragging for the past few weeks, and I have no idea why. I know you noticed it, and it was really starting to worry me, I'm always happy, I didn't know what was wrong. But now, since Fiyero broke up with me, after the initial shock, I really couldn't be happier at the moment."

"Really!" Elphaba said extremely overly excitedly

"Umm…."

"I mean," She cleared her throat, "really now…."

"Elphie, do you have a thing for Fiyero?"

"Sweet Lurline, no!"

"Elphie…"

"Come on Glinda, would there even be a point to me liking him _even_ if I did? Would I ever have a chance with him?"

"I'll bet you Boq would never think he's got a chance with me…"

"You do have a point Glinda, but I just don't think Fiyero's into me, and I can tell you that I am NOT into him either."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So how long did he cry on your shoulder for?"

"A few minutes…wha- HEYY, how did you know about that!"

"Elphaba, I know these things, and I also know that you are very into Fiyero, and I'm almost positive, that he broke up with me for you."

"Glinda, don't be an idiot." Elphaba thought for a moment and continued. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that, I know you can't help it."

"Elphie, whether you like it or not, Fiyero likes you very much. He would have never cried in front of you if he didn't like you. He's never even cried in front of me, and I was his girlfriend for 6 months."

"Ugh! I just don't know Glinda! Maybe I do like him, and I've just been brushing aside my feelings because I knew I would never have a chance with him."

"Of course that's the problem Elphaba. With a girl like you – no offense – of course that's going to happen…especially when your self esteem is so low.

"I guess we'll just play things by ear for now. Whatever happens happens. We'll see."

"Oh! Elphie!" Glinda became frantic and threw herself into her vanity chair and began applying make-up and putting curlers in her hair.

"What?"

"I almost forgot! We're meeting Boq for dessert and coffee tonight in the café. I volunteered you to come also, so you have to."

"I have to?"

"Yes, you have to."

"Oh, Glinda, why in the world do you do these things? I'm not in the mood to go out now, especially because of that that little chat we just had! I have so many things running through my mind, I'll be a scatterbrain!"

"Elphie, you've hid your emotions before, you can do it once more!" Just then there was a knock at the door. _Crap!_ She knew this would happen. As if it were rehearsed, Glinda grabbed everything she could off her vanity and ran into the bathroom. "Elphie, please get the door."

Glinda left the bathroom door open a crack and watched as Elphaba opened the door. There was Fiyero, standing looking deeply sad and apologetic.

"Oh, damn!" Glinda whispered to herself in the bathroom, "I need to go apologize!" She hastily re-applied some eyeliner and lipstick, and ran out of the bathroom. "Fiyero! I'm so sorry!" She ran into his arms, and hugged him tightly for a few seconds. Fully aware Elphaba was watching, she let go after a reasonable 5 seconds.

"Listen, Glinda, I'm sorry about what I said to you, but I still strongly believe that we should just be friends."

"I agree Fiyero."

Fiyero let out a long breath. "I'm glad you feel the same way Glinda, thank you for making this easier on both of us." Fiyero looked back and forth from Elphaba to Glinda for a few seconds, then seemed to remember he had to be somewhere. "Well, I'll see ya around…"

"Wait!" Glinda looked at Elphaba who seemed to have an oh-what-are-you-going-to-do-now kind of look on her face, but she bravely stepped forward and put her hand over Fiyero's. "Listen, I know you said you didn't want to go out tonight, but in case you changed your mind, Elphaba, Boq and I are going to the café for coffee and dessert. Would you like to come with us?" Glinda saw Fiyero's eyes divert from hers to Elphaba's and back again.

"Sure!" He smiled at Elphaba and Glinda was positive she saw a wink.

"Great!" she exclaimed "Meet us at 8!"

"All right, see ya there!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" and Glinda closed the door. She turned around to tell Elphaba 'I told you so', but Elphaba was nowhere in sight. "Elphie?"

"What?" she heard Elphaba call from the bathroom.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Oh, are you throwing up?" Glinda figured this could be the case, since she never used the bathroom to do anything other than bodily functions.

"No!" answered Elphaba "I'm getting ready."

Glinda gasped excitedly! "Ooooh! Can I help!"

"No!"

"Okay," she sighed "I told you Fiyero likes you!"

She received no answer.

"He definitely winked at you Elphie."

The bathroom was still silent.

"I thought you didn't want to go Elphie."

Finally, she spoke, "Well, I do now, so kiss my ass Miss Glinda."

Glinda just smiled and said to herself, "Elphie can never admit that someone else is right…"

"….I HEARD THAT!"


	3. I won't ever leave you

Boq

Boq felt slightly out of place at the café. Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda were all discussing the happenings of the night of Dr. Dillamond's death, and Boq could only sit there. He was sitting next to Fiyero and across from the two girls.

"I'm really angry they haven't arrested anyone for his death! I mean, I know they think it was me, but even if I was arrested, I'd be happier knowing that they're avenging his death. They have completely overlooked it! Moved on, as if it was no big deal, and Morrible hasn't done dick for the cause either."

"Elphie, must you always curse?" Glinda asked feigning innocence.

"A dick is a body part Glinda, get over it."

Glinda kept quiet after that, but Boq couldn't help but notice that she had looked right at him for a split second, right after Elphaba's little anatomy lesson.

"Are you an Animal's rights activist?" Fiyero stupidly asked.

"Yes." Boq looked at Elphaba as she said this. She had that look in her eye, the look that told the world she wanted to say something sarcastic. However, for whatever reason, she was holding back. She kept her lips pursed tightly together, and did not say one more word. Did Elphaba like Fiyero? _Nah, she wouldn't like him,_ Boq thought to himself, _he's too self-centered and idiotic, Elphaba I'm sure has much higher standards._

There was an awkward silence at the table, obvious tension building between the four students. Thanks goodness the waitress came over and broke the tension. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Why don't we order some drinks?" Glinda asked the rest of the group. "It's Friday, we don't have classes in the morning."

"All right, why not." Boq answered. Only Glinda and Boq wound up ordering drinks. Elphaba refused to because she wanted to study when she got home, Fiyero seemed to kind of follow Elphaba's lead.

After some time, enjoying their drinks, and just chatting once again, Boq felt Glinda's foot kick him. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Glinda said.

"It's fine." Boq answered, really wanting to say, 'it's great', but he contained himself. Now that he finally had Glinda's attention, he didn't want to ruin his chances with her by scaring her away. "Just don't do it again, or I'll be forced to have your drink as well as mine." Glinda just giggled at this.

_Good Boq, very good. Light flirting, without being too obvious, nice!_ He silently praised himself. Then he noticed Elphaba didn't look like she was having a very good time at all. She had hardly spoken two words that night, and now, she seemed to be annoyed at Glinda about something.

"Glinda, I told you it wasn't a good idea!" she whispered through her teeth. "You see? It's not going to work out?" Boq was about to ask what the matter was when Elphaba raised her voice. "I'm sorry guys, but if you'll excuse me, I have some more work that I need to do. Good_night!_" The last part of the word 'goodnight' came out like venom. She almost actually spit on Glinda. With that, she stormed out of the café towards her dorm.

"What's wrong?" Boq asked Glinda.

"Oh, probably just PMS, you know how girls can be."

"Mhmmm" Fiyero responded looking squarely into Glinda's eyes. Glinda just stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly, Boq felt Glinda's foot again, only this time, it wasn't an accidental kick, her sandal was definitely off, and she was slowly creeping up his pant leg. Boq's eyes went very wide, and he jumped a little. "You know what," Fiyero said timing this perfectly, "I think I'll turn in for the night. It's getting late, and I have a paper I need to write anyways. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" Glinda said, her foot still on Boq's leg. Boq looked right at Glinda, and promptly took her glass and chugged what was left of her drink. "HEY! What was that for!" He noticed Glinda's speech was starting to slur.

"I told you, if you kicked me again, I would drink the rest of your drink didn't I?"

"You did Boq, but I didn't kick you at all." She was inches away from his face, and he wanted to kiss her, but he wanted to tease her a bit longer.

"Well then," he said carefully planning his words trying to fight the alcohol in his system, "we'll just have to buy you another one than won't we." He turned to call the waitress back. "Excuse me ma'am? Another one of these please."

"All right, just a minute."

"Thank you." He turned back to Glinda who, he noticed, was having a bit of trouble focusing…or was it him who was having trouble? It was probably both, he figured.

"Boq," she grabbed his hand "you know, I'm really glad that you were there today in the library. I don't think I would have ever seen you for who you were, had you not been there for me today." She still had her foot on his leg, and was still moving up and down. He really wished she would stop, or at least, hold off until they could be alone. It was exciting him, and he was in a public place.

"Miss Glinda-"

"Please, Boq, I think it would be quite all right if you just called me 'Glinda'"

"I'm sorry Mis-, um, I mean, Glinda, heh."

"Boq, we are so drunk."

"I know." He chuckled. "You wanna leave?"

"No." she smiled widely.

"I'm glad you said that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave either." Just then the waitress came over with two more drinks and set them down in front of them. Glinda gave Boq the 'should we?' look.

"Why not, we deserve it. It's been a hard week." He said.

"Yes, we do!" she raised her glass "Lachaim!"

"La-…_what?_"

"I really have no idea where that came from, or what it means."

"ooookayyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He downed his glass in 3 seconds flat. When he turned to look back at Glinda, he was surprised to see, she had done exactly the same.

"Popular my ass Glinda! Popular girls don't drink this shit like that!"

She leaned in dangerously close to him, "I'm not popular right now, I'm drunk."

"At least you're not in denial." He said, moving even closer. Their noses were touching now. He was elated at how close they were, and also amazed that he was able to control his, well, lower body parts. He thought for a second and looked into her hazel eyes. "Glinda, I may be pissed drunk right now, but nothing changes the fact that I love you. I always have, and I always will. Nothing could ever change that."

He looked back into her eyes and saw that her eyes were brimming with tears. "Oh, Boq." She sniffled.

"What? What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. hah, no Boq, quite the opposite. It's just that, no one's ever said that to me before. I've always been somewhat of a toy for boys. They would use me for their own personal pleasure and then throw me aside like a used tissue."

"Glinda," he took her hands in his "let's get out of here. Let's go someplace and talk."

"Okay." She wiped her eyes and went to get up. "Uhh, Boq, you're gonna have to help me here."

"Hold on, hold on." He said to her as he put the last of the tip on the table. He then got up to go to her, realizing that he was not much better off than her.

After walking out of the café, and across the campus, it became a little easier to walk under the influence. They stopped at a bench by the lake and sat down. "Glinda, I-"

"Shh." She put her finger on his lips. "Boq you've told me enough times how much you love me, and I haven't gotten one word in yet. I just want to say exactly what I told Elphaba about you today. You're a kind, worm- worm- WARM! Hah, warm-hearted boy, and I think that you deserve so much more than I ever gave you credit for."

Boq couldn't take the tension anymore. He was so close to her that he could see every pore on her face. He pressed his lips down onto hers, leaning her back onto the park bench. He put his arms around her, with his hands on the small of her back, pulling her as close as possible. They were now basically vertical on the bench.

All of a sudden Glinda sat up. "No!"

"What? What's wrong?" Glinda got up and walked over to the nearest tree and leaned against it.

"I just don't want to hurt you Boq. I mean, I am very very wasted right now, and I know what I want to be doing with you right now, but I just want to be sure that this is what I'd want to be doing if I weren't drunk."

"Glinda, I can't answer that for you." He got up and walked over behind her, and put his arms through hers to wrap around her stomach. "And I don't think you're all that drunk. You only had one and a half drinks, and that was over an hour ago."

"Boq," she swiveled around in his arms. Now there was no space left in between their bodies. Glinda was sandwiched between Boq and the tree. She never finished her thought. This time, her lips met his, with the gentleness of a feather. This however, wasn't enough for Boq. He pushed her back up against the tree and ground his hips into hers. He was excited now, and he knew, Glinda knew. She would feel it, without a doubt. He didn't care. He had the girl he loved in his arms. His hands moved down to her hips and then back up to her breasts, than her face. Glinda pressed her hands into his toned stomach. He may be a munchkin, but that doesn't mean he doesn't work out. She slipped her hands under his shirt. He shivered at her cold touch, but liked it all the same. Her fingers traced every outline of his abs, down, down, down, until she reached the top of his pants. Boq suddenly became nervous, and broke apart from her for the first time in what seemed like hours. He looked into her eyes, slightly afraid, but hopeful at the same time. This was really, his first real make-out session. Girls had never liked him because he was so short, and they figured, he was short in other areas as well. Why was he thinking this way? It's Glinda! This is what he'd dreamed of for the past 3 years of his life.

"Boq, if you don't-"

"No," he said before she could finish, "go for it." She smiled and placed one more short, sweet but wet kiss onto his lips. She unzipped the fly of his pants, and somehow, the noise seemed to echo off the nearby mountains. She reached into his boxers, and he shivered. Her hands were extremely cold, but that just made it better for him. She moved her hand up and down, and back and forth. Immediate Boq threw his head back against the tree. Somewhere in the heat and passion, he had wound up against the tree. Glinda continued to move her hand in all different directions, making this experience, strange, but extremely satisfying. "Urgh, Glinda." Boq moaned into her hair. She had him right now. His right shoulder was pinned against the tree with her left hand, and his head was pressing into her left shoulder. Boq had his hands tangled somewhere in her hair, while he stood against the tree vulnerable and innocent. Glinda's movements became faster and faster, pushing him closer to the edge. He grabbed her face with both of his hands and kissed her fiercely as she continued on down south. His breathing became extremely ragged and sharp. He was almost there. He stopped kissing her for a second, unable to concentrate on two things at once. Their lips were still touching as his orgasm ripped through his body. "Uggggghhhhhh." He moaned onto her lips as he came right there in the middle of the forest pinned against a tree. She steadied him, as he threatened to fall over with the combination of the lingering effects of the alcohol and his overwhelming pleasure trip. "Glinda!" He said breathlessly, "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" She just smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. Suddenly Boq had a brilliant idea.

"Come with me." He said.

"Where?" He didn't answer though. He just grabbed her hand and began to run towards the dorms. When they arrived at his dorm, he opened the door and led her in. He smiled at her.

"It was getting cold, and I don't believe we were done." Glinda smiled and kissed him passionately. He locked the door without breaking the kiss and led Glinda to the bed. He held her lower back as he lowered her onto the bed. Even though he had just had the most satisfying experience, of his life, his body was showing signs that he was ready for more. He pulled back from Glinda and looked into her eyes. "You are so beautiful Miss Glinda."

"Thank you Biq."

"Why, you little-" but once again, he was cut off by Glinda. She snaked her hands out from underneath and pulled his head down to her face. Boq lifted her upper body up off the bead, and hastily began to unzip her dress.

"Boq," she was talking in between kisses, "you - don't - have - a - room - mate?"

"No Miss Glinda." He smiled into her mouth.

"Mmmmm, good." Boq managed to get her dress off and throw it somewhere out of their way. Glinda began to unbutton Boq's shirt, making sure to touch every single one of the 6 abs before the shirt was discarded. She saw the large bulge in his pants, and promptly grabbed it.

"Unnnghhh." Boq groaned. Glinda got the hint, and unzipped them for the second time that night, only this time, they came all the way off, boxers and all. There was only one thing left for Boq to do, Glinda's undergarments. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, peeling it away slowly. When everything was revealed, Boq looked into Glinda's eyes and said again. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her again, this time gentle and soft as a gentle breeze caressing a flower. His hands went cover her breasts as their mouths were locked together, when all of a sudden, something felt wet, and it was not in the southern area, it was right on Glinda's face. "Glinda." He caressed her cheek, kissing her tears away. "What is it?"

"Oh, Boq," she said tearfully, "it's just, I, well, I've never done this before."

"Me neither. It's good we're on the same page, isn't it?" He joked, but he stopped immediately when he saw more tears fall. "You know, we can hold off Glinda, we don't have to."

"No, no, trust me Boq, I have amazing self control, I could have done this so many times, but I've restrained myself. Of course, this time, I don't want to. I'm just _nervous._" Her voice cracked on the word 'nervous' and the only thing Boq could do was hold her tight.

"If this is really what you want to do," he told her, "there is nothing to be afraid of." The tears were coming out full blast now, and she pulled him close to her and kissed him again. Boq just held her for a while. "Are you sure Glinda?"

"I'm sure." She gave him a weak smile. "Go ahead Boq." He positioned himself over her, and gently eased himself in. It was a tight fit, even though he was small as well, and he could feel her tense up underneath him.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, "please, if I'm hurting you tell me Glinda."

"Don't move." She said. Her arms were wrapped around his back, and her head was buried in the crook of his neck. "It'll pass. Please, just stay put."

"Okay, Okay." He soothed. He wrapped her in his arms and stroked her hair trying to comfort her as the tears were flowing more freely now. "Glinda, please, if it's too much for you, we can hold off."

"No!" she gasped through clenched teeth, "it's dulling now anyway."

"Glinda, I love you. I love everything about you, and I would never intentionally hurt you. I just want you to know this." Glinda kissed him feverishly, and brought her hips up to his, catching him by surprise, making him moan. "Oh, Glinda, please." He began moving to her rhythm, getting the first sound out of her all night.

"Boq, Oh, sweet Lurline, please, don't stop!" Their hips were crashing together like waves of the ocean crashing on the shore. Boq focused on Glinda's breasts, he hadn't really gotten to 'play' before. Keeping the rhythm down below, he brought his mouth down to her breast, running his tongue over the erect nipple, causing Glinda to groan in pleasure. She brought her hand to the back of his head running her hands through his hair, while still thrusting her hips into his. Boq wanted more though. Now, he was concentrating fully on the task at hand. He brought his face back up to Glinda's, pressing his lips to hers as he cradled her face in his hands. He thrust deeper, hitting her spot, making her scream out his name with longing. She grabbed his behind, pulling him deeper into her with every thrust.

"Oh God, Glinda. I love you," he whispered into her ear at every opportunity.

"Boq, I love you too, I do, I love you." She finally said. Just the thought of her saying this was enough to put him over the edge, but he held off as long as he could. He wanted to see her go first. That didn't take long. Within a half a minute, Boq heard Glinda scream his name, followed by nails in his back, and a tightening of her muscles. He let himself go, arching his back into her, and finally joining her over the edge.

"Ough, Glinda." He collapsed on top of her, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

"I love you Boq. I've never felt this way before, but I do. I should have seen it all along instead of treating you the way I did." She was absent-mindedly stroking the back of his head with her nails. When Boq finally regained some of his energy, he rolled off of her and gathered her into his arms, stroking her long golden locks.

"Glinda, you don't know how many times I have dreamed about doing this with you. I don't care about how you used to treat me. It's in the past, and whatever happened, it got us here. I love you so much. Please don't leave me."

She pulled him closer and held him tighter. "I won't ever leave you."


	4. The Morning After

**School's out! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackk!**

**oh yeah, and I don't own these characters.**

* * *

Glinda

Glinda awoke to a bright shining sun, but she noticed the sun was on the other side of the room than it's usually on.

"What?" she asked herself sitting up still half asleep. She shut her eyes right away. The movement and the light combined with her aching head was too much. She still didn't know where she was. She opened one eye and peeked out to her left, and nearly shrieked and jumped out of bed. Boq woke with a jolt and jumped up as well. "Wha- what- what is this? What the fuck?"

"Glinda- what, you don't remember?"

"Of course not! Not after you got me drunk. That's the last thing I remember!"

"Oh Lurline"

"Oh Lurline is right! What the fuck Boq? Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"What do you mean you were drunk? You only had one drink!"

"Yeah Boq, and are you forgetting that I weigh 95 pounds? Or the fact that I'm barely five feet?"

"Fuck!" Glinda stared at Boq as he sat down on the bed facing away from her with his head in his hands. "Well I wasn't drunk Glinda, and I thought you weren't either. I just- It- ….I. Um…"

Boq immediately stopped talking. From her angle, it looked to Glinda, as though Boq was crying.

"Boq?" Glinda asked gingerly.

"Yeah." He said abruptly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I- I just. Um. Don't- Don't think that I don't like you., because I do." Boq finally turned around at this. "I just, I wasn't really intending to move that fast."

"Glinda, you told me you loved me." Glinda's heart sank. She looked into Boq's eyes which were red and glazed over, and then a single tear ran down his cheek. Suddenly she felt a lump rise in her throat, and her eyes became moist. Boq saw this and stroked her hair and said quietly. "I love you so much, and last night was a dream come true for me." He stopped stroking her hair and opened his mouth to start speaking again, but all he managed to do was allow the tears to flow more freely. Glinda was crying by now as well. She cupped the back of his head and brought his forehead to her shoulder, while wrapping her other arm around his back. He sniffled and held onto her tightly.

"Boq," Glinda said through tears, "I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did just now, but it was a little surprising finding myself in your bed." She gently nudged his shoulder to move him away from her, then cupped his face in her hands as she continued to talk. "I like you very much Boq, and I'm very happy we're friends, and maybe more, but I think what happened last night could have waited a while." Boq looked down as he sniffled, his face still in her hands. "Boq, look at me." He looked up, tears calming, "If it was anyone but you, I'd be extremely angry, but I know you would never intentionally hurt me. Please try to understand."

"I do," was the only thing he managed to get out. Glinda just brought him to her in a warm consoling hug.

"So," Boq started, "Where does that put us?"

"I'd say. We're dating." Boq smiled.

"Would you like to go out tonight then?"

"As long as you take me somewhere where there's NO ALCOHOL. Oh Lurline, my head."

"You really can't hold your liquor can you?"

"Shut up Boq."

"Glinda?"

"Yes?" Glinda was surprised at this sudden change of tone.

"I really do love you, whether or not you love me. Although, I really hope you love me."

"Boq," she started, choosing her words carefully, "I love you very much as a friend, and I am finding myself more and more attracted to you every minute, but I think I need some time before I can say the same. I don't want to hurt you Boq." She felt his lips on hers in a moment, when she wrapped her arms around him.

"You should go." He said "people will be wondering where you are."

"Shit! Elphaba!" Glinda began running around the room picking up her things, while still trying to hold the sheets she took with her from the bed around her.

"Don't tell her" Boq said quickly.

"What?" Glinda stopped dead in her tracks. How could she not tell her, she was her best friend!

"Don't tell her about what happened."

"Boq, I have to"

"Glinda…"

"Boq listen. You know how she is. She has like a 6th sense. She will figure it out anyway."

"Well, can you please make sure not to tell anyone else, or have Elphaba tell anyone else. Please Glinda!"

"Of course Boq. Remember, I could be humiliated just as much as you could for this."

"All right" he said reluctantly "get going." He gave her one last kiss before she ran out dressed exactly the way she had been when she had ran in last night.

Elphaba

Elphaba heard a door creak and came running out of the bathroom to meet Glinda looking mischievous and scared at the same time.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she asked rather blatantly.

"Uhm…"

"Glinda, what happened?" But all Glinda could do was drop her things and burrow her face into Elphaba's chest and cry. "Glinda, what happened?" Elphaba asked again, this time less angrily, but more consolingly.

"I got drunk last night" came the muffled explanation from Elphaba's chest.

"It's happens to the best of us," Elphaba joked.

"Yes, but Elphaba, I wound up doing something really stupid."

"Like I said, it happens to the best of us."

"Elphie, I slept with Boq!" Elphaba stopped breathing for a second.

"You what?"

"I slept with Boq…" Glinda said it this time more meek and afraid than ever. It seemed as though this was the first time these words were really sinking into her head.

"Oh Glinda…" Elphaba said with pity.

"It's just- I- we- it went too fa-" Glinda was so overwhelmed that she couldn't even find the words to speak one sentence. She was sobbing noisily and hysterically now.

"Glinda! Glinda!" Elphaba was trying to get Glinda's attention. Glinda stared at Elphaba, shaking and hiccupping slightly. "Calm down." Elphaba brought Glinda over to the bed and sat her down. She wiped the excess water off of Glinda's cheeks and took Glinda's hands in her own. "Now. Tell me what happened."

Glinda proceeded to retell what she could remember from the story, pausing every now and then to choke down a sob. Elphaba would help her through these moments by putting a hand on her shoulder, or giving her hand a squeeze.

"So you guys are okay then?" Elphaba asked when Glinda told her everything she could.

"Yeah, we're great. I'm not so okay though. I mean, that was my first time, and I don't even remember it-"

"That was your first time?"

Glinda just stared at Elphaba. "Well don't look so surprised. I'm no whore! Anyway, I could also be pregnant, STD's, and just the whole fact that it wasn't even supposed to happen, and I probably broke Boq's heart! It's all so overwhelming, and ughhh!" Glinda buried her face in her hands. Elphaba moved closer to her and wrapped her in a hug. Glinda started sobbing once again into Elphaba's shoulder. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm having all these mixed emotions. One minute I'm angry, the next I'm crying, the next I'm happy that Boq and I are okay."

"Glinda, that's not a bad sign, that's a good sign, that mean's you're functioning right!"

"Elphieee." Glinda managed a laugh through her sobbing. But then suddenly turned serious again. "Elphie, seriously, what if I'm pregnant? I don't remember much, but I am positive that protection was not on our minds last night."

"Glinda, listen, there are only a few days per month when you can actually get pregnant. There is a very very good chance that last night was not one of those days."

"There is also a very small chance that it was. Maybe it's not probable, but it's definitely possible."

"Maybe you should see the nurse."

"Oh Lurline no! What if I am pregnant, then she'll inform my parents, they'll disown me, and throw me out, and I'll have to live on the streeeeeeeeeeet." On that last word, Glinda broke out into a large series of sobs."

"Glinda, listen." Elphaba cooed as she stroked Glinda's hair. "No matter what happens, you get pregnant, your parents throw you out, you will always have me. I'll always be here when you need me. And remember, you have Boq too. Glinda, Boq and I were friends long before you even began to notice he existed. He's a good guy, and he is completely in love with you. He will never leave your side especially if you're in need."

"Thank you Elphie." was all Glinda could muster.

"Anytime." Elphaba replied, and she kissed Glinda on the forehead. They sat there in silence, Glinda softly crying on Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba didn't move until she was sure Glinda was all right.

**

* * *

**

**So what'd you think? Don't worry people, Dr. Dillamond's case will return, I'm just getting the lusty parts in now! Also, Elphaba and Fiyero coming up soon.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. Oh, and one more thing, when you review, do you think Glinda should be pregnant? Yes or no. Thanks! Till next time!**


	5. Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

Yaaay! New chapter! Sexy Chapter, be warned!

I don't own wicked. YAAAAAAAAAAAY!Wow...it's really late...

* * *

Fiyero

Fiyero awoke the next morning after the café with a strong sense of regret. Why did he let her leave? Why didn't he go and stop her? Why did she even leave in the first place? She had mentioned something about things not working out. Could she have been talking about him? Hah, could she have been...of course she was talking about him, what else didn't work out for her that night! Fiyero sighed to himself. He had to admit, being single definately beat being with Glinda. He hoisted himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror at his own buff chest and stomach.

"What's not to like?" he said as he admired himself. He smiled at himself, but his smile faded. "This is why I'm finally going to have a problem getting a girl. She doesn't care about looks. It's all personality for her, and I've got a shitty one at that. I'm gonna need a little help." He threw on a shirt, ran a comb through his hair and went to find Boq.

"Come in." he heard Boq call from inside his dorm. When Fiyero walked in, there were comforters, sheets and clothes strewn about like Boq was some bachelor living alone with no help.

"What the hell happened in here?" Fiyero said as he stepped over two pillows.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just changing my sheets, doing some cleaning. You know, I save saturdays for cleaning." Fiyero picked up one of the pillows and pulled off one long strand of blonde hair, holding it up in the light. Fiyero looked at Boq who looked as if he were about to be sick.

"Yeah? Well, you better make sure to get all of Glinda's hair off of your sheets."

"Fiyero, I didn't-"

"It's obvious man."

"We were-"

"I don't care. Look. It's over between me and Glinda. You two are an item now, that's fine. Whatever you two do together is your business, but just remember...that if you hurt her...you will pay." He repeated himself to emphasize his point. "You will pay. Got it?"

Boq just stood there looking sick as ever. "Yes."

Fiyero forgot about his original reason for going to visit Boq, but even if he had remembered, there was too much tension between them now to bring up Elphaba. He left Boq's dorm absolutely fuming. How could a little nerd like Boq get Glinda! A stud like himself couldn't get a green girl to like him, but a short muchkin can secure the most eligible girl in school. Not just a kiss either, they had sex, there was no doubt. Fiyero was mad at everyone by this point, so mad that he almost didn't notice Elphaba walk past him in the hall.

"Fiyero, hi. Um, I just wanted to apologize for leav-" but she never got to finish her sentence. Fiyero had slammed his body into hers and pushed her into an empty classroom. He had her pinned against a wall. She looked very frightened, not knowing what he was about to do. Fiyero brought his mouth down hard onto hers. He started off the kiss fiercely, but lightened up and pulled away to search for approval, or something. But he still saw fear. He saw fear, and disbelief. He looked deep into her eyes, trying to make something of them, but he couldn't make out any one emotion.

"Goddammit Elphaba, say something."

"Fiyero," she pushed him away "this is not what you want. You're rebounding from Glinda. This will pass. I promise. By tomorrow, you won't even think about me."

"But I want to think about you-"

"No you don't."

"I want to be with you"

"Fiyero-"

"ELPHABA!" he silenced the both of them, too frustrated from the happenings of the past ten minutes. "I broke up with Glinda, because I felt like I wasn't being fair to her."

"Yeah, so?"

"I wasn't being fair to her becuase every time I kissed her, I thought of you."

Elphaba just stood and stared. This statement seemed to be too overwhelming to comprehend. "This is a joke." she finally said.

"No, it's-"

"THIS IS A JOKE FIYERO!" It was Elphaba's turn to silence the both of them. "You know I have feelings for you, and you are mocking me."

"Elphaba-"

"You're mocking me..." she half cried as she sank to the floor with her head in her hands.

"Elphaba," he went over to her and took her hands off of her face. "I-"

"Don't touch me." she said as she pulled away from him.

Fiyero gave up. He got up from the spot where the two of them sat on the floor and headed towards the door, which only 3 minutes ago, he slammed her through passionately. "I'm sorry" was the only thing he could think to say as he walked out. He couldn't see where he was going anymore. He was blinded by tears. Hot tears of anger, passion, saddness, and angst. His feet took him to the spot in the woods where just yesterday Elphaba held him as he cried. This time he sat by the lake and cried alone.

Elphaba

She was terribly alone. She had not moved from the spot in which Fiyero left her in a heap on the floor. She stood up, wiped her eyes, and headed back towards her and Glinda's dorm. When she walked in the room, Glinda was fast asleep on her fluffy pink bed. Hardly even noticable amongst all the frills and puffs of pink. _Must be tired from her exciting night._ Elphaba thought to herself. Sarcasm always made Elphaba feel better. Elphaba went into the bathroom to splash water on her face and try and sort this Fiyero thing out. She knew he really didn't like her. It must be some sick joke that Averic put him up to. Sure, find another way to humiliate the green girl. Like being green isn't enough. As these thoughts ran through her mind, she slammed her fist down onto the bathroom counter. She heard Glinda wake in the other room.

"_Shit!"_ Elphaba whispered quietly.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked with a worried voice.

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Oh, good it's you. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. Fine." Elphaba thought for a second. If there was anyone that could help her with Fiyero, it was Glinda. Elphaba stood up and opened the door. "No..."

"What's wrong Elphie?" Glinda hopped out of bed and right up to Elphaba, grabbing her hand and leading her right back to her own bed. Elphaba was silent. She was trying to formulate words into a coherent sentence, but it was just too much. Glinda looked right into her eyes and moved a strand of Elphaba's hair out of her line of view. "Is it Fiyero?" Elphaba avoided Glinda's stare at all costs. She looked as far into her lap as her chest would allow her. How did Glinda always know? It was that sixth sense. There was no point in trying to hide anything else.

"He kissed me."

Glinda gasped. "Elphiee! That's wonderful!...But, what's the problem? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Glinda," Elphaba finally started to spill. "How could he actually be serious? How could a guy like him, even look at a girl like me."

"Because he's a lot less shallow than you think Elphie." Glinda hit the nail on the head. She had Elphaba's attention. "You may think that you two are different, but that's only the outside Elphie. It's the inside that matters. Come on Elphie, you of all people should know that."

"Yeah, I guess," said Elphaba to her lap.

"Elphaba." Elphaba looked up. Glinda never called her by her full name unless she wanted her full attention. Now she had it. "Fiyero is a good guy. He wouldn't hurt a fly. He's so sweet and he really means well in whatever he does."

"Yeah? Well he pushed me up against the wall pretty hard when he went to kiss me..."

"Yeah, well, he's a little aggressive in the romance area, but that part's fun." Elphaba chuckled at this. "See? Now you go and find Fiyero and tell him you're sorry and you want him badly."

Elphaba gave her infamous nervous giggle, but then turned quickly serious. "Right now? Don't you think it's a little soon?"

"The sooner, the better." Glinda said as if she'd said that before many times in her life.

"Are you sure this is not a sick joke that Averic has him up to?"

"Elphie, listen to me. I want to tell you something that I need you to promise that you will not repeat to anyone, not even Fiyero."

"Okay." said Elphaba listening intently.

"A few weeks ago, Fiyero and I were in a heated - uh - make-out session, if you will, and out of the blue, he says your name."

"What!"

"Yes! I was like whoa, buddy, you got another thing coming if you're mixing up me and Elphie...I think we may look...slightly...different."

"Hah..."

"Elphie, he was in love with you way before he broke up with me. Please. Go and talk to him."

"Okayyy..." Elphaba whined nervously. She got up to walk towards the door. She had her hand on the doorknob, but didn't move. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now Go!"

Without another word, Elphaba opened the door and left. She basically ran to Fiyero's dorm. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she heard Fiyero call lazily.

"It's Elphaba." Her voice cracked when she said her own name. _Smooth..._ she thought, but within 2 seconds, Fiyero opened the door.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. They both chuckled at their own nervousness.

"It's okay." Elphaba said.

"Elphaba," Fiyero started, "This is not a joke."

Elphaba looked down at her hands. "I know." she said, and finally looked up at him, right into his eyes. Her heart melted. She should have looked into his eyes when he first kissed her, she wouldn't have had to put the both of them through the last hour and a half of their lives.

"Come in." He said as he opened the door all of the way, letting her in his suite.

"Wow," she exclaimed "Mr. Prince doesn't do bad does he?"

Fiyero was still staring at her. "What made you finally believe that I wasn't kidding?"

They were less than an inch apart by now, and the tension was thickening. "It turns out you're not as shallow as I thought."

Elphaba smiled at her own wit. Glinda will get her credit when the time comes. Now wasn't the time, because Fiyero's lips were on hers again. This time, was much nicer. She snaked her arms around his neck, while his hands went to her back. Fiyero deepened the kiss, taking charge, forcing his tongue in between her teeth to meet hers. Elphaba was glad he was doing this, because quite frankly she had no idea what she was doing. Whatever he was doing, she liked...very much. A low moan escaped from the back of her throat, and she felt Fiyero smile against her mouth. She brought her hands back down from the back of his neck, placed them on his chest and pushed him back against the nearest wall. She was doing to him what he did to her less than two hours ago. His hands moved down to her bottom as she pressed against him on the wall. Fiyero, being the stronger one, pushed his way off of the wall, and pushed Elphaba backwards onto the bed. She broke the kiss and looked at him nervously as he was kneeling over her.

"Nothing's gonna happen if you don't want it to. Don't worry." She smiled at him and touched his face.

"I'm sorry I had to go to Glinda first before I trusted you."

"Yeah, well you know, I guess I appear to be extremely shallow. I don't look all that trustworthy."

Elphaba laughed. "Lurline, what did I do to deserve you? You know, I can't believe how much I've changed in one hour, I mean, just yesterday, I didn't think I'd ever be caught dead kissing a boy."

"Well, what about today?" Fiyero whispered as his nose touched hers, making her shiver.

She answered him by pulling him down to her and kissing him hard on the mouth. She however, liked it better when he took charge, and only planned to initiate. He pinned her down to the bed, holding out her hands above her head, not breaking the kiss. This time, her tongue came through to meet his. She felt him let go of her hands, bringing his own hands down to her breasts. She opened her eyes wide for a moment, but relaxed. _He's allowed,_ she thought to herself. She put her hands down on top of his, and led his hands under her shirt. He broke the kiss for a moment, and looked at her for approval. She smiled at him, willing him to go on. He brought his mouth back down onto her lips and moved his hands over her abdomen, making goosebumps rise from her skin. She felt his hands move up towards her breasts. His hands slipped underneath her bra, enclosing each of her breasts in each of his hands. He used his thumbs to gently rub her nipples, making her moan once again. When he ground his body against hers, she felt his stiff member against her thigh. She had a crazy idea. She flipped him over, taking his hands out from her shirt. This time, she would take advantage of him. She laid fully on top of him, grinding her hips into his, making sure he stayed hard. She started with his mouth again, trailing down to his neck and chest. She gently glided her hands over his chest, she didn't feel like kissing his shirt. She got down to his belt line and grabbed his bulging part, causing him finally to groan. He bucked his hips slightly as she did this. She undid his pants and pulled his boxers down just enough for what she was about to do. She slowly brought her mouth down onto his shaft, making his hips buck again. She rolled her tongue around the very end of his penis and proceeded to take as much as she could into her mouth. He arched his back, this time grabbing her shoulders for leverage, as she held onto his hips. She started a slow rhythm of back and forth, when she heard him groan her name. She was glad he was enjoying this. She stopped her rhythm to tease him with just her tongue on his cock. His grip on her shoulders tightened, showing her she was teasing him well. He began panting as she took his whole shaft into her mouth and lightly used some teeth. She felt his muscles tighten in his lower abdomen as he was about to cum, when she stopped for a second to look at him. She saw him give a loud low grown of disappointment. She went to finish up the job by deep throating him. She felt him cum in the back of her throat, thankful that his fluid was past her taste buds. She swallowed without hesitation. That stuff needed to be out of sight. She put his member back in it's place, zipped his pants and climbed back up to meet his mouth with hers again. He didn't let her kiss him. Instead he wrapped her in his arms and whispered to her.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." she answered.

He wrapped her tighter in his arms and just held her. He stroked her hair and pushed it out of her face. "You're beautiful."

She didn't want to hear this, because no matter how much beauty was in the eye of the beholder, the beholder would never think of her as beautiful. "Fiyero," she started, "You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm looking at you in a different way. And you look beautiful this way."

She buried her head in his chest as she let her tears fall freely. No one had ever called her beautiful before. No one. He held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Review's please. And I'm still debating on whether or not to impregnante Glinda. Let me knowww!


	6. That's what friends are for

Yay new chapter.

I don't own wicked. YAY!

* * *

Boq

Boq was laying on his bed remembering the happenings of the past night an morning. He was filled to the brim with regret. To top things off, he also felt as though he'd betrayed Glinda. He loved her so much, but he'd really hurt her. Maybe talking to her would be the best thing for him. He got up and walked halfway towards the door, and stopped.

"Talking to Glinda is only going to make things worse." He said aloud to himself. But he really wanted to see Glinda, and perhaps talk a little more about just anything, to get his mind off things. He made his way to her dorm and knocked softly. No one answered. He put his ear to the door, and heard sharp breathing and whimpering. Was Glinda crying? This time he knocked louder and more forcefully.

"Glinda? Are you in there? It's Boq."

"Boq!" came the immediate response from the voice inside. "It's open."

He opened the door to find her curled up on her bed surrounded in tissues. She had one in her hand, but she threw it on the floor, and brushed the rest of them off the bed. She took another tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

"Boq come here." she said tearfully as she opened her arms, clearly wanting him to hold her.

He went over to her bed and sat down on it taking her in his arms. She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but then thought better of it, for he knew very well what the problem was.

"Glinda, I think we should talk about this. We may both feel better afterwards. You can go first if you like." She leaned back from him and took another tissue to blow her nose and wipe her eyes.

"Boq," she said barely audible. He wiped a tear off of her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. "what if I'm pregnant?"

Boq's stomach dropped. He had completely forgotten about that fact. If he had gotten her pregnant, then he really would have screwed things up for both of them. Gramted, he would never leave her. Of course he would stay by her side through the whole thing. "I-, well, I-," he stopped trying. "Glinda are you pregnant?"

"I don't know Boq, it's too early to tell. I'll have to wait probably another month or so before I know for sure. Boq I'm scared. You don't know what this feeling is. It's the worst feeling in the world."

"I'm so sorry. I am so sorry Glinda." He kept apologizing into her hair as he held her close to him, rubbing her back.

"Ugh, now I feel nauseous." Glinda complained, but she stopped dead. "Nauseous? Nauseous? Is this morning sickness? Am I pregnant? Great, this means I'm pregnant, and I'm going to-"

"Shhhh." Boq silenced her with a finger on her soft pink lips. "Glinda, you're just upset right now, calm down, it's not morning sickness, Glinda, it's not even the morning. Listen, you need to get some sleep, you look terrible."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true Glinda, you have big circles under your eyes. If you keep worrying like this, you're going to age at double the rate a normal person."

"Oh, dear. I suppose I should get some rest then."

"I suppose you should!" Boq said playing with her.

She laid back on the bed calming slightly thanks to Boq's successful attempts at a little humor. Boq laid back on the bed too looking deep into her hazel eyes.

"Glinda," he held her hands in his "If you do wind up pregnant-" He could see Glinda close her eyes, blinking back tears, and probably silently praying to the Unnamed God. "If you do wind up pregnant, I want you to know that I will be here the whole time. I will not leave you for anything. Not only because I love you, but because, this was totally my fault."

Glinda's eyes were still closed, but she said, "Boq, you are wonderful. I'm starting to think that maybe, I do love you."

"I'm starting to think that maybe we'll be all right Glinda."

Glinda opened her eyes and smiled. "As long as we have each other. We'll be all right." Boq kissed her quick on the lips, then on the forehead. He fell asleep on his stomach with his arm draped over her abdomen, and his other arm under her back. They did have each other.

Glinda

"RISE AND SHINE!" A bright quickly blinded Glinda, and before she could even open her eyes, she felt a hand smash into her nose, with enough force to cause her to topple off the bed.

"owwwwwwwww"

"Oh my God, Glinda!" She managed to open her eyes. The room was spinning, and in a second, three Boqs appeared above her. "I'm so sorry." She looked towards the window, and Elphaba was standing there with her hand still on the curtains and her other hand over her mouth. "Elphaba, what were you thinking!"

"I- I'm sorry, I was just playing a joke on you guys...and...WELL...it's time to get up anyway! Apparantly you spent the night again Boq!"

"Yeah but we didn't do anything." Boq was kneeling over Glinda. "Oh my God, you're bleeding...you- blood-" with that Boq ran into the bathroom, slamming into the frame of the door on the way.

Elphaba finally walked over to Glinda, who was still laying on the floor dazed and confused.

"Wha- happa?" Glinda said trying to sit up, but getting extremely dizzy and giving up.

"It was my fault, I should never have...You guys just looked so peaceful, and I couldn't let you be, but I guess he got scared as well, and he kinda punched you in the face."

"UGghhhh" was all Glinda was able to say. Elphaba put a hand on her back and propped her up in a sitting position. Glinda felt her nose and looked at her hand. Blood.

"Here." Elphaba brought a wad of tissues up to Glinda's nose and dabbed gently when Glinda felt a sharp pain and pulled back and whimpered. "SORRY! Sorry!"

"Gimme!" she pulled the tissues out of Elphaba's hand and dabbed at her own nose. "Isth Boq awrrite?" Glinda said with her swollen nose affecting her speech.

"I'm sure he's okay, just a little queasy that's all."

"Well, mbake sure he dibdn't pasth out!" Glinda said getting up again, but losing her balance. Thankfully Elphaba caught her by the arm.

"Glinda sit down." Glinda sat.

Elphaba walked over to the door. "Boq are you okay?"

"Is there any more blood?" he said, his voice cracking.

Elphaba looked over at Glinda who removed the tissues from her face, revealing a bloody nose. "Yes."

"Then no!" Elphaba sighed.

"Oh Glinda...your nose..."

"What'sth wrogg with it!" Glinda dashed over to the mirror, this time not losing her balance or feeling dizzy at all. When she got to the mirror, she met a swollen blue-ish nose. "Oh dno!" said Glinda close to tears. Feeling dizzy again, she sat in her vanity mirror and promptly begain bawling. "Ndothing is goig right anybore!"

"Glinda, I'm so sorry. It's totally my fault, I-" and then she seemed to realize something. "I'm gonna make it up to you. Here!" she ran into the bathroom. Glinda heard her mutter something to Boq, because he came out a second later with Elphaba. Elphaba gave Boq a wet rag. "Put this on her nose for now."

Boq came over to Glinda. "Oh Glinda..." he stood right in front of her and gently touched the side of her face to get a better view of her nose. "I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful." He stroked her hair as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Nothing's going right for us is it?" Glinda just shook her head. Boq squatted down in front of her and took her hands in his. "Maybe we're just not meant to be together." All she could was grab him and hold him tightly. She didn't want to lose him. Not all in the same week.

"Here!" suddenly Elphaba appeared out of nowhere and came up to Glinda. She slammed a big thick book down on the floor and leaned over it for a second muttering to herself. Then, she put her hands on either side of Glinda's face and chanted something in a foreign language. Glinda wasn't sure what she was doing, but trusted her...sort of. All of a sudden, the pain was gone, and her nose cleared up. She saw Bow looking on from behind and gasping in amazement. Glinda whipped herself around and looked in the mirror - it was completely back to normal.

"ELPHIEEEEE!" She leaped into Elphaba's arms. Elphaba chuckled happily, glad that finally she could make things better for Glinda.

"See?" said Elphaba, "It's like it never happened."

"Well what about me!" said Boq slightly offended. "I threw up!"

"I can feed it back to you if you like..."

"OKAY! NO THANKS!"

Glinda was still amazed and couldn't stop thanking Elphaba. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Glinda! You shouldn't be thanking me, it was my fault in the first place!"

"Yes, but-" Glinda stopped dead. She had just realized something.

"Yeah?"

"Wait a second..."

"I'm waiting..."

"Elphie..."

"What dammit!"

"If you didn't notice us until this morning, than that means you didn't get back till this morning! Where were you all night?"

"Um...I...er...I was..."

"You were with Fiyero weren't you!"

"I-"

"Oooh Elphieee! Naughty Naughty!" At this point, Boq seemed highly amused. "I knew he liked you! See? Now you know why you should always trust me!"

"Glinda, not now..." Elphaba tilted her head slightly towards Boq, indicating she was uncomfortable discussing this in front of him.

"Oh, right of course. Boq! Get out!"

"What?"

Glinda went behind him guiding him to the door. "Yes dear you've overstayed your welcome. I'll make up for it tonight. Let's have dinner okay? You're paying? Great! Bye!" She kissed him quick on the lips and slammed the door. He didn't even know what happened. Then Glinda turned to Elphaba. "Spill."

"Well, I dunno, what do you want me to tell you?"

"Start from when you left this room yesterday."

"Um, what if I don't want to tell you everything that happened..."

"Ooooooo dirty Elphie! Come on! Please!"

"All I'm going to tell you is that I told him I was sorry I thought he was playing a joke on me, we kissed etcetera, and wound up falling asleep."

"Whoa wait wait, elaborate on 'etcetera'."

"I'm not going to."

"Please Elphie!"

"Oh, come on Glinda, leave it to your own mind."

Glinda gasped. "Elphie. Did you have sex with him?"

"No! Of course not, who do you think I am? You?"

Glinda felt tears come to her eyes. Did people think she was a whore? She swallowed, forcing her tears away. She knew Elphaba didn't mean it like that, that was just her way. All she said was, "That was harsh Elphie."

"Glinda, I didn't-"

"It's okay Elphie, I won't ask anymore questions." She got up to go to the bathroom. "I'm sorry." She stayed in the bathroom till she was sure her eyes were dry for good.

Boq

The door slammed in his face after Glinda kissed him. "What the fuck?" _Well, at least Glinda's okay,_ he thought. "Hey, I got a date!" he said completely forgetting any hostilities he had towards Glinda in that moment. When he got to his dorm, he took a shower, and changed into his nicest clothes, not formal or fancy, just neat-looking, and he put on his best aftershave. After all, he still wanted to impress Glinda. He shaved and made his way back over to Glinda's dorm. He knocked.

"Hello? Glinda? Are you in there?"

"Yes Boq, come in!"

She was sitting at her vanity with a robe on and her hair in curlers. "You're not ready yet? Geez...and I rushed to get here."

"Oh, don't worry Boq, the hard part is done, give me ten minutes. You don't have to leave or anything."

"So what'd you talk about with Elphaba that was so secret that you had to throw me out?"

"Oh, by the way, I'm really sorry about that. It's just, she's really shy, and this was her first boyfriend, and you know me, I needed to hear about it."

"Mmm. Of course. So what happened with her and Fiyero?"

"Umm..."

"If you don't tell me, Fiyero will." He knew this was a lie, since, the last time he spoke with Fiyero, he basically threatened to kill him, but he figured it'd make Glinda spill.

"Well, if you must know, she didn't tell me. All she said was that they kissed, etcetera. And she didn't tell me what etcetera meant."

"It means 'and so on'."

"Oh, Boq, I know what it means, I'm not dumb! What I mean is that she didn't tell me what they did besides kiss."

"Oh..."

"And then she proceeded to call me a whore..."

"What!"

"Yeah."

"Is that why she's not here? You guys had an argument?"

"I guess, I basically went in the bathroom and cried for an hour, but when I came out, she was gone." Glinda was having trouble with one particular curler as she was getting angrier. "Probably went out to go and fuck Fiyero. Aggggh!" The curler was stuck very nicely.

"Glinda, calm down." Boq said as he walked over to help her. He picked out the strands of hair that were giving her trouble, and gently eased the curler out of her hair. She gave him an apologetic look as the thanked him with her eyes, and took out the last few curlers. "Now, let's go out, and forget about Elphaba and Fiyero right now, and have a nice dinner. Things will eventually work themselves out. I promise." Glinda smiled at him and pulled off her bathrobe which concealed her colorful dress she picked for that evening. "You look beautiful, as always Miss Glinda" he said as he took her hand helping her up out of the chair.

"Forgive me, but I was too angry before to really take notice, but Master Boq, you look incredibly devilishly handsome tonight." Boq smiled at her, circling his hands around her waist, pulling her to him to kiss her. He hadn't really gotten to kiss her since that night. This was nice. His tongue danced around with hers as they both melted into each other. Glinda broke the kiss. "Boq, we can't..."

"Glinda, I wasn't going to-"

"We can't until after dinner...this is messing up my lipstick."

Boq smiled to himself, of course that was her concern. To most this would seem annoying, but this is exactly what he loved about her. He held out his arm, and she took it as the both of them walked to the door and to a very nice dinner.

Elphaba

Elphaba had gone to see Fiyero after she had her little blow up at Glinda. Fiyero agreed that it wasn't very nice of Elphaba to say, especially after all that Glinda had been through that week. Elphaba had planned to apologize when she walked into her dorm after a short heated romance session with Fiyero.

"Glinda?" There was no answer. "She must be out," she said to herself. She put her things down on her nightstand and yawned. She hopped on her bed and pulled out a book. She waited up for Glinda another hour, but fell asleep with the book over her face.

She woke sometime around 8 am to the sound of running and a door slamming. She bolted upright in bed, the book falling off of her face. She looked over to Glinda's bed and saw that she was not there, but it was not made, so she was apparantly sleeping there. She looked to the bathroom and saw that the door was closed. She walked over and knocked.

"Glinda? Are you okay?"

"Elphie!" she heard Glinda, unmistakibly crying. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but then put on a sorrowful act as she opened the door.

"What's wrong Glinda?"

"Elphie, I'm so nauseous. What if it's morning sickness? What if I'm pregnant?"

"Glinda," said Elphaba walking over and kneeling next to the crying girl sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, "I think you're making yourself nauseous over this whole thing. You have to keep thinking positively." She put a hand on Glinda's back and rubbed gently. "Don't worry." Elphaba thought for another moment. "I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it to sound how it did. I mean, well, I didn't think before I said it. I forgot for a sec how much you've been worrying about this whole thing with Boq, and I just said it. I really didn't mean to-" But she was cut off by Glinda throwing herself into elphie's arms. "Uhh, Glinda?"

"Mmm?"

"You're not going to throw up are you?"

"No Elphie, I feel much better now." Glinda pulled back and looked at Elphaba. "Thank you."

Elphaba hugged her this time. "I'm sorry, for everything that happened yesterday. Really, it was just a terrible day for both of us."

"Elphie?"

"Yeah?"

"It's really nice to have a friend like you."

"Thank you, Glinda. You know, if it weren't for you, then I would have never had the courage to talk to Fiyero."

"I guess that's what we're for. To help each other through things right?"

"Okay, this is getting cheesy." said Elphaba finally getting up. "Get ready, we have classes in an hour." She closed the door and walked out, and heard Glinda, truly giggle for the first time in almost five days.

* * *

okay, I know it's moving slow, but it'll pick up soon. I promise.


	7. I won't ever leave you, I promise

**_Sorry, something was wrong with i couldn't upload this chapter for the past few days. But i hope you like this chapter! It's a different twist. Something else had to happen besides romance and fluff. I hate stories like that which have no plot, only sex sex sex, so I'm going to try and make it as interesting as possible. This is definately a drama, hence all the crying and sadness etc... lol, but i try to throw in some comic relief, quick remarks...some of which I happen to be very proud of. Anyway, enough of me blabbing, on with the show! Uhh...story! _**

**_I DON'T OWN WICKED! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

* * *

Fiyero

The next two weeks went by rather uneventfully. Glinda eventually ended her streak of crying every single day, and Elphaba had finally been able to get some sleep. Fiyero, however still hadn't apologized to Boq for how he reacted to finding out about Glinda and him.

Today found Elphaba and Fiyero in the library studying for final exams. It was a dreary day, and there was a sense of uneasiness in the air.

"Elphaba, you don't look good, have you gotten any sleep lately? Is Glinda still keeping you up at night?"

"She's fine."

"...and you?"

"I've just been thinking about Dr. Dillamond a lot lately."

He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry about him Elphaba. I know you two were close. It must be hard."

"Yes," she sniffled slightly, "I mean, I haven't gotten to think about it a lot, because the rest of that week was just as much a disaster as the beginning of it."

"Yeah, but that was also the week that we found each other."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "That's why I made it through that week." She shook her head violently. "What is it with me! It's like I'm a different person when I'm with you!"

"Is that a bad thing?" He said kissing her.

"No," she said thinking hard, "it's just weird. For instance, when I'm with Glinda or Boq, I'm so, cynnical, and well, mean. But when I'm with you, I'm so cheesy."

"Cheesy!" He mimicked her jokingly, but then he quieted his voice to a sexy whisper. "I love cheese."

"Fiyero!" she laughed. "I just find that when I'm with you, I act so differently. And it's not so much acting, it's more...natural, like this is what I'm supposed to be like."

Fiyero ceased all jokes and wrapped his arms around Elphaba. "It's because we bring out the best in each other. I think we're meant to be."

"So, you're saying...you bring out the cheese in me? And that's my best?"

"Exactly!" he said kissing her nose. Just then the doors to the library flew open. Fiyero spun around to see what the commotion was. There were two of the wizard's guards heading straight for their table. He felt Elphaba squeeze his hand. The guards stopped right in front of the two of them.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp?"

He felt his hand go numb from Elphaba squeezing it. "I am she."

"Come with us." One of the guards grabbed her by the upper arm, while the other grabbed her around the waist. She clearly did not like being taken advantage of.

"What are you doing?" she screamed as she tried to pull free from their grasp.

Fiyero felt his blood boil. "Get the fuck off of her!" He punched, kicked and grabbed, but to no avail. Taking advantage of Elphaba's thin frame, the two of them picked her up off the ground, and half dragged, half carried her out the door. Fiyero ran out after them, and he thought he had stopped them, but they stopped voluntarily. One of the guards held Elphaba while the other spoke to Fiyero.

"Okay," said the guard, "you are obviously concerned about her, and the only thing I can tell you is that she is under arrest by order of the Wizard for the murder of the late Dr. Dillamond.

"What!" screamed Elphaba "How could anyone even _suggest _that!"

"Sir," said Fiyero remaining calm "you have the wrong person. He was her best friend."

"I'm sorry." said the guard, "this is an arrest we have to make. There will be a trial, however, we need to bring her to the Wizard's palace. There are - er - other suspects as well."

Fiyero took a step towards Elphaba, but quickly looked at the guard. "May I?"

The guard looked bored. "If you must..."

"Elphaba," he walked over to her, and held her close. As he hugged her, he whispered in her ear. "I will talk to my father, he has connections, he can help. Just do what they tell you, and I promise, I'll get you out. I will come for you. Okay?" he pulled away and saw that she was crying.

"Okay." she said. "I trust you."

He kissed her once.

"Okay! That's enough. Goodbye Prince Fiyero."

They pulled the two of them apart and dragged Elphaba away. Fiyero mouthed the words _I love you _to Elphaba as she was pulled away. She looked as if she were about to cry again. All she said was, "Tell Glinda I'm sorry!"

Fiyero watched them till they were out of sight. He ran to his dorm and pulled out a pen and some paper. He began to write:

_Dearest Father..._

Glinda

The past two weeks had altogether been better for Glinda. She and Boq were quite the happy couple. However, she still had the thought of being pregnant nagging in the back of her mind. She stood sideways in front of the mirror, trying to decide if her gut was any bigger than it had been the week before. She decided to try and put it out of her mind. She had after all read somewhere that if you think you're pregnant, you can actually stop your cycle, have your stomach grow, and have all the symptoms of being pregnant. She wasn't sure about those psychology studies, but all she knew was she couldn't afford to get fat.

She looked at her watch. "8:30," she said. "I wonder where Elphie is." she thought for a minute, "She's probably studying with Fiyero...or not studying with Fiyero." She made herself giggle.

She decided she would go and visit Boq. She was bored, and needed to get her mind off of things. When she got to his dorm, she didn't even knock, she was accustomed by now to just walking in without knocking.

"Hey!" he said getting up from his desk to kiss her. "Don't you ever knock anymore? What if I was naked?"

She threw her arms around his neck. "So?"

He kissed her. Lightly at first, then with more force. She kiss him back with just as much force. His hands went to her lower back getting close to her rear. She brought her hands to feel the muscles in his chest. He backed her up against his dresser, deepening the kiss, forcing his way into her mouth, letting his tongue dance along her teeth. He pressed his body into hers, making them both very horny. He moved his hands up and down her sides, feeling her shape, her curves. Glinda let him take advantage of her completely. She didn't mind at all being the vulnerable one. She brought her hands up to run her fingers throgh his hair. All of a sudden, she felt his member harden against her own sexual parts. She broke the kiss, becoming slightly nauseous as she was reminded that that's what causes pregnancies.

"Boq, you...um." Boq looked down at his crotch, and noticed what she was talking about.

"Agh, damn." he completely turned away from her, bring his hands down to cover himself.

"Boq, I didn't mean," she thought for a second "I just don't want to get carried away again. I was just kind of...reminding us. Checking us you know?" Boq turned around, his hands still covering his groin area. She added an afterthought "We could still, you know, do other things." Her hands went to stroke his thighs.

"Oh, no. I don't think so. You've already had your turn. Now it's my turn." Glinda looked at him puzzled, seeing as she didn't remember anything that happened the first time. In a split second, his lips were on hers again, and she was pressed against the wall. But this time, she felt Boq's hand on her thigh, hiking her skirt up. She felt his fingers dive into her as she gasped. He had her pinned, and she wasn't moving. She squirmed and bucked her hips, but she didn't get very far. He continued to kiss her as his fingers moved swiftly in and out, and all around. Glinda's breathing was shallow and fast. She had never felt anything like this before. Well, she had, but she didn't remember it. As a slight wave of pleasure coursed through her body, she twitched and threw her head back.

"Boq!" she screamed as the pleasure built up. She grabbed his shoulders as his fingers moved faster and faster. He kissed her neck and with his free hand, gently squeezed and twisted her left breast. "Multi...ungh...tasker" she grunted out in time with his rhythm. He laughed very un-Boq like. She knew he had control. Perhaps he liked that. In a matter of seconds, her muscles tightened, and an orgasm ripped through her body. She felt every muscle in her body collapse. Boq caught her though. He laid her down on the bed, and lay next to her. She had no words to say to him. It was kind of an awkward moment. So she kissed him. He kneeled over her as they shared a moment together. He broke the kiss for a moment.

"I am so hard, I think I'm going to rip through my pants." He laughed nervously. This was apparantly the first time in his life he'd ever said something dirty about himself. Glinda thought it was cute. She giggled at him.

"And what would you like me to do about that?"

"Well," he said, "I've got some ideas."

Glinda brought her mouth up to meet his, when all of a sudden Fiyero burst through the door.

"GODDAMNIT!" Boq shouted angrily punching the bed dangerously close to glinda's breast. _Oof, that was close,_ she thought "DOESN'T ANYONE KNOCK!"

Fiyero completely ignored his comment. "Guys, Elphaba's in prison."

Glinda's stomach sank. She didn't believe what she'd heard. She pushed Boq off of her. "What?"

Fiyero looked down. "She's wanted for Dr. Dillamond's murder. I wrote my father, he has the best connections so we can get her off, but there is nothing we can do until he gets my letter."

"Dr. Dillamond's murder! Who would even suggest that?"

"That's what I thought," said Fiyero, "but I did some thinking, and it didn't take much. Morrible. I'm positive she's behind this."

"Fuck." Glinda felt tears coming to her eyes, but desperately held them back. She didn't need Fiyero and Boq feeling bad for her right now. "That bitch."

"Yeah," said Fiyero finally realizing what he'd walked in on. "Well, I just wanted to tell you guys, you know, keep you updated. Apparantly I interrupted - uh - something. Sorry." He was about to walk out the door when Glinda called him back.

"Fiyero." he turned around. Glinda got up and walked over to him. "Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. "I'm glad you told us."

He smiled at her, nodded at Boq and left the room. Glinda walked over to the window and stared out.

"I feel like someone up above doesn't want anything good to happen this year." Silent tears ran down her cheeks as Boq came up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder, and placing his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but we found each other this year." She spun around in his arms, and began crying harder. She couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Oh Boq!" she buried her face in his chest as he held her tighter.

"I love you so much Glinda. Please don't ever leave me."

She looked up at him. "I won't Boq. I promise."

He didn't say anything. Glinda was glad he didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. If he said everything was going to be all right, then it would be a lie, becuase everything is never all right. Glinda was perfectly content in his arms, and all she really needed right now was for him to hold her. And that's just what he did.

* * *

**_What do you think? You like where it's going? Review please please!_**


	8. I think I'm pregnant

_**Thanks to all my reviewers. While I was being bored of this story, because there are certain things that have to go in that are just boring to write, I wrote another story, called "September Moonlight" It's a Boq/Glinda oneshot. It's basically one huge sex scene. Read it. You'll enjoy it ;)**_

_**I don't own wicked :**_

* * *

Elphaba

"What do you wan't from me!" she kept repeating.

"Dear Miss Thropp," the wizard said in his sickenly sweet voice. "I've already told you what I want."

Elphaba hissed. She was pacing back and forth in front of the wizard.

"All you have to do is admit to killing him. We'll go through a fake trial just to make everybody happy, I'll 'fine' you, but of course you won't have to pay, and then we'll all go on living our lives."

"I'm sorry your greatness, but I cannot do that."

"Elphaba, Elphaba, Elphaba..." he said lazily as he got up from his chair to walk over towards her. "Don't you see? The two of us? Working together? Think of how great we could be. Think of how...WONDERFUL it would be! I NEED you on my side here!"

All she did was stare at him.

"Listen!" he said "The people cannot know my plans to be rid of all the Animals right away. We need to slowly feed them baby bites. One of my guards killed Dillamond. He misread an order from me, and went to execute him, when I only said prosecute."

She continued to be silent. This was all too overwhelming.

"Elphaba, you were in the wrong, doing all that illegal research with him, so now, I'm doing you a favor. That is, if you do me a favor, fixing my mistake, well, my guard's mistake."

Elphaba thought for a moment, she was not supposed to be researching with him, it was frowned upon, very much so. But, her conscience argued that there really was no reason why she shouldn't have been doing that. AND on top of that, why should she admit to something she didn't do? "I'm sorry. I can't. And I will especially not join forces with a scumbag such as yourself."

With that the wizard grew furious. He ran behind his large head and screamed into the microphone. "GUARDS!" Three guards came running in. "BRING HER TO THE CELLS!" And as an afterthought, he added. "AND MAKE SURE SHE IS NOT COMFORTABLE!"

Elphaba was seized by her arms. "Let go of me!" she screamed as hands grabbed her anywhere they could get a hold on. As she struggled, it seemed like more and more hands found their way to holding her back and carrying her off. She felt herself being lifted off the ground, and carried by her limbs.

She was thrown about, smacked, kicked and punched until she bled. She cried. She cried for the Unnamed God, she cried for Fiyero, she cried for Glinda, she cried for Boq, hell, she even cried for Averic, but no one answered her cry. One last blow to the face, a tumble into a cell, and the lock of the door was the last thing she heard.

Glinda

Glinda woke up with a start in Boq's arms. She sat up quickly, breathing heavily while looking around the room. Boq woke next to her.

"Wassamatta?" he said trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

She looked at Boq and then realized where she was and calmed down a bit. She laid back down positioning herself in his arms. "I had the most terrible dream about Elphaba."

He played with her hair as her breathing began to even out. "It's okay," he kissed her "it was just a dream. I'm sure she's fine. Lurline knows she didn't do anything wrong, it will turn out in her favor."

Glinda rested her head on his chest with worry coursing through her veins. "I hope you're right." She was about to go back to sleep but she couldn't keep herself from sharing her dream with Boq. "What if she's being tortured? What if the wizard's not really all that wonderful?"

"Glinda," he said "the only thing we can do is hope and pray. He wouldn't be in charge if he was a bad guy would he?"

"No, I suppose not."

"You know what? Let's talk about this later okay? It's three o'clock. Okay? Go to sleep darling."

"Okay." She was still worried. "But what if-"

"Oh dear Lurline!"

"Boq!"

"Do you ever stop talking Glinda!"

"Well!" she was taken aback. "Excuse me for being concerned for my friend!"

"IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING!"

"Yeah! So! Things happen at three in the morning! Accidents! Deaths! Births! Just because it's three, doesn't mean Elphaba's not in trouble!"

"Yeah! Well there's nothing you can do about it right now! So why don't you just go to sleep!"

"Well, Boq, maybe because I am a woman, and women usually tend to be more thoughtful than men, I can't exactly fall asleep with that on my mind. You can either choose to ignore it and push it away, or you can help me through it. I see what you've chosen to do. Thank you, I'm going to go to my own dorm and worry by myself."

She ran out of his dorm with tears in her eyes, beginning to stream down her cheeks. She was halfway down the hallway when she heard Boq call out her name. She ignored him. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she couldn't face that right now. She stopped dead. Where was she going? She couldn't go back to her dorm, it would seem too empty without Elphaba. She leaned against a wall and slid down to the ground. Her head was in her hands and she was crying hysterically now. She tried to calm down, for the fear of waking someone up was in the back of her mind. But then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wiped at her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Boq, I-" but it wasn't Boq. She was looking into the face of Fiyero. He helped her up gingerly. She looked into his eyes. All she could manage to say was, "Elphie..."

He wrapped her into his arms and let her cry into his chest. "Do you want to come in?"

She nodded tearfully. He led her into his dorm with his hand on her back. He pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and watched him as he went to the sink to get some water. She was glad she found Fiyero. Not that she would rather be here than with Boq, but she supposed that Fiyero would understand her more than Boq.

"Here," he handed her the glass "drink."

"Thank you." she said shyly, after all, she hadn't been in this dorm for over a month, and it was a bit awkward being in her ex-boyfriend's dorm.

"So," he said quietly "you wanna talk about it?"

She put her glass down. She got mad inside suddenly. This is what Boq should have said. "Well, I had this dream, about Elphaba, and she was in the wizard's palace, and he wanted her to take the blame for Dillamond's death, but she wouldn't do it. I don't remember a lot, but all I know is that Dr. Dillamond's death is the wizard's fault and because Elphaba wouldn't agree to take the blame..." she stopped suddenly. This part she remembered vividly.

"Yes?"

Barely audible, she said "They tortured her." With great difficulty, she looked at Fiyero and saw him swallow hard. "But it's just a dream right? It doesn't mean anything right?"

He took her hand in his as a gesture of comfort. "I don't know. It could mean anything, and it could mean nothing." They sat in silence for a few minutes, each of them thinking of where Elphaba was now. Then Fiyero broke the silence. "Did you have a fight with Boq?"

She was about to just say yes, but she remembered Boq telling her of Fiyero threatening him, so she didn't make it as blunt. "Well, it was early, and we were both cranky. I was being unreasonable."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said "I'm fine. We just needed some time apart. I'm actually glad that he argued with me. It just shows me that he's not going to submit to my every wish. At least he has a sense of what he wants."

Fiyero looked at her in disbelief.

"Look, Fiyero, it's Boq, he's not going to hurt me. Trust me, if anything, I'll be the one hurting him."

"Right. Well, what if you are pregnant?"

Glinda was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I walked into his dorm right after you left that morning. I was at the café the night before. I know what happened."

"It wasn't his fault, I-"

"Oh! Of course it wasn't!"

"Look, Fiyero, this is none of your business. You let me in here to talk about Elphie, and the problems we all have to face together, but what Boq and I do on our own time is not of your concern."

Fiyero was silent. "I'm sorry."

"Fiyero-"

"Things have not been exactly peachy lately, and I just haven't been- uh...I've been...pretty lonely." He turned his face away from her.

"Fiyero," she touched the side of his face with her hand and tilted his face to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry about Elphaba, I truly am, and I don't know what to do without her now, but need to stick together. All of us, me, you, and Boq, at least for Elphie's sake."

"You're right." He said plainly.

"I know. I always am."

"Hey! Don't push it."

Glinda laughed and hugged Fiyero. It was a tense moment turned into a light happy mood. "Well, I should probably be getting back to my dorm. It's almost four!" She turned to leave.

"Hey!" he caught her by the arm, "If it's gonna be hard for you to sleep without her there, you could stay here if you like, I have a couch in the other room. Very comfortable."

She smiled. "Fiyero, that's sweet of you, but somehow I don't think Boq will think the same way."

Fiyero bit his lip. "I suppose I'd think the same way. Well I tried. Try and get some rest Glinda, you don't look well."

"Don't I know it." She muttered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. "Good night."

She walked down the hall towards Boq's dorm. She opened the door a crack. She saw him sitting in a chair sleeping. Clearly he had waited for her to get back, but she never came. She felt guilty for leaving, but he deserved it. Just a little. She smiled to herself as she opened the door the rest of the way letting herself in. She took the blanket that was at the foot of his bed and covered him with it, leaving a kiss on his forehead. She left a note for him on his desk. It read:

_I'm sorry Boq. I love you. Please come over in the morning. Love, Glinda._

When she finally got into her dorm, she closed the door and leaned against it. It was so empty without Elphaba. Even thought Elphaba was a woman of few words, her presence was felt, with or without words. Glinda threw her bag down and walked over to Elphaba's bed. She picked up Elphaba's pillow and embraced it. She took in the scent, and was reminded of Elpahba. She dropped down onto her own bed taking Elphaba's pillow with her. She felt protected with Elphaba's scent so strong. She was lonely. She wished she hadn't said those things to Boq.

Boq

Boq woke up in the morning with a sick feeling in his stomach. He couldn't remember why, and he thought maybe it had to do with sleeping cramped in a chair all night. Of course it did. He would be on the bed with Glinda in his arms if he hadn't been so impatient and selfish. He went over to his desk and saw Glinda's note. In an instant he was out the door. In another instant he was back in the door. He decided it would be best to brush his teeth first.

Five minutes later he was knocking on Glinda's door. "Hello? Glinda? Are you in there?" No one answered. He walked in. There was nobody in either bed, but Glinda's bed was all ruffled as if he had been slept on, not in, and Glinda's bed had two pillows on it instead of one. _Poor thing, _he thought, _must have been lonely. _"Glinda?" he called again.

A weak little voice answered. "In here."

"Glinda?" he ran towards the voice which came from the bathroom. "Glinda, I'm so sorry. I was so selfish, I didn't mean-" but he came in to greet a sight of Glinda hunched over the toilet being violently sick. "Glinda! What happened?"

She tried to catch her breath as she wiped her mouth with a shaking hand. "I – don't – know!" she flushed the toilet.

"Well, was it something you ate love?" he said as he gently rubbed her back. "Are you upset about Elphaba? We can talk about it. I'll listen to anything you have to say. Please talk to me Glinda."

"Boq." She said catching her breath. "I think I may be pregnant."

* * *

**_(a/n) I know some of you are not all that thrilled with the idea of Glinda being pregnant, but please don't stop reading because of this. It still has the potential to be a good story even if you personally don't like the way it's going._**


	9. We're gonna be okay

**_Happy late fourth everyone! Here's a new chapter. It took me a while because I've been busy, also, I feel like I'm a little stuck with this story. Anyway, enjoy. P.S. I don't own wicked._**

* * *

Glinda

"Oh, no…" Boq stood up running one shaking hand through his hair. "Are you sure? You said you wouldn't know for another two months."

Glinda wiped her sweating forehead and leaned back against the wall. "Well, it's been a month, and I haven't had my period yet, and I've been feeling extremely nauseous in the mornings. I'm always hot and…." She scrunched her face up as if she was about to cry "…I'm hungry!" She buried her face in her hands.

Boq walked over to her, pulling her hands off of her face to look into her watery eyes. He took her in his arms and brought her head down to rest on his chest. "I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault. It's my fault…." He began crying himself. He didn't care. Glinda already knew he was an emotional guy. He held her tighter for both his sake and hers. She held onto him tightly as well. It was as though if she were to let go, she would fall into a bottomless pit.

"Boq," she said, her voice breaking "I love you."

He pulled away from her to look her in the eyes. "You do? Really?"

She nodded.

"But why? I've screwed everything up for you. I took advantage of you, I got you pregnant, I-" he was silenced by her finger on his lips.

"It was as much my fault as it was yours. Besides, there is no reason why we shouldn't stick together. I need you as much as you need me, and with me being…" she gulped "…pregnant, I'm going to need you more than ever."

"I love you Glinda." He took her in his arms again, stroking her hair, while her dainty manicured fingers gently played with the neckline of his shirt. They sat like this for what felt like hours, just crying and holding each other. It was their way of letting reality sink in slowly. Boq finally pulled away from her. "I'm so sorry about last night, well, this morning. I just-"

"I'm glad it happened."

"…what?"

"I'm glad it happened, because it shows me that you have a will of your own."

"Huh?"

"Boq, I think it's the reason why now I'm not afraid to say 'I love you'."

"I'm lost."

"See Boq, if you were to bow down before me and succumb to my every wish, don't you think things would be a little boring for me?"

"I suppose…"

"Well, then, it shows me that you are not going to treat me like a little queen, and that you wouldn't let me walk all over you, and I really respect that, but that doesn't mean I don't like it when you're sweet."

"I guess, but it was pretty rotten of me to tell you to go back to sleep when you were so worried about Elphaba."

"Yes, but you were tired and cranky. You were acting human. Humans make mistakes, and you made a mistake. Besides, I'd be a little freaked out if you didn't act human."

He laughed into his lap, but didn't pick his head back up. Glinda gently touched the side of his face to bring his gaze back up to meet hers.

"I love you," she said, "I really do. I don't think being with someone has ever made me feel like this before, and I like it, whether or not I'm pregnant."

He looked into her eyes and kissed her sweetly, then brought her back into his arms. Still in his arms, Glinda thought for a moment than said,

"I just wish Elphie was here. I need her too."

He just held her tighter.

Elphaba

She woke up on a cold hard floor. There was some straw on the ground near her. She lifted her head which proved to be a bad idea because the room began to spin. She ignored the discomfort and stood up anyway. She was in a cell, a prison cell with bars and locks. She felt like she was going to be sick. She looked around quickly, and thankfully there was a toilet. She dropped to the floor next to it and threw up twice. She leaned back against the bars of her cell. She felt so defeated. There was nothing she could do to defend herself. She was locked up in a cell, probably with magical barriers on it as well as manual. She felt tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

_Why did everything have to go wrong? Nothing went right!_ She thought to herself as she sat trying to catch her breath. _Even Glinda's life is hell! _Ever since that night in the café, everything started going downhill from there. Elphaba curled up in a ball on the floor and hugged her knees. She missed Fiyero. The tears were falling freely now, but Fiyero wasn't there to wipe them away. She was so alone.

Fiyero

Fiyero woke up alone in his bed. The world seemed to stop moving for the past two days. With Elphaba not there, he felt like he was only half of a person. He knew from the first moment he'd set eyes on her that he was in love with her. No one had ever made him feel that way before. Suddenly, he realized, thinking about all this that he was crying. He used to be so closed and stoic, but ever since Elphaba came into his life, he had no shame. All he needed was her, and he'd be all right. But he didn't have her, and he wasn't all right.

He sluggishly went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and throw some clothes on. He didn't want to wait another week for his father to get his letter, and than another week for his father to answer him. He couldn't idly stand by and wait for news about  
Elphaba. He had to get her out of there.

He had a crazy idea. He was going to get her himself. He didn't know how, but he couldn't live any longer without her. He was about to walk out of his dorm to catch a carriage to the emerald city, but he thought he'd better tell Glinda and Boq.

When he found that Boq's dorm was empty, he went to Glinda's dorm. After he knocked a few times without receiving an answer, he walked in to find it empty. He noticed the bathroom door was closed. He heard a low murmur of voices coming from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was crying.

"Glinda?" he called as he opened the door to find Glinda leaning over the toilet crying while Boq comforted her. They both looked up at him quickly. Boq gave a quick 'hi' when Glinda just began crying harder.

"What's going on?" said Fiyero coming over to them, placing a gentle hand on Glinda's back.

Boq grabbed Fiyero's arm and scooted over so that their backs were towards Glinda. "Fiyero, she thinks she's pregnant." He said barely audible.

Anger built up inside of Fiyero. He thought seriously about clocking him over the head, but reconsidered. He promised to stay out of their business. _But,_ he argued with himself, _wasn't he inviting me into their business by telling me?_ He decided it was more a cry for help than anything else. "Is there anything I can do?" he finally said, defeated by his conscience.

Boq looked at him with a tear in his eye. "There's not much we can do."

Fiyero pulled Boq into a comforting, yet still manly, hug. Just then Glinda heaved over the toilet again. Boq rushed to her side, holding her hair out of her face and gently rubbing her back. Fiyero stood up at the sink and poured Glinda a glass of water just as he'd done last night. He gave it to Boq who held it to her lips as she sipped slowly.

Fiyero looked at the couple from the sink. Glinda looked terrible. Her face was pale, and she was shaking from head to toe. There were dark circles under her eyes, although that could be from the fact that she had spent almost an hour in his dorm last night and probably didn't sleep. He'd never seen a pregnant woman this sick before. "You know Glinda, maybe you should see the nurse, or go to a doctor, because I don't remember my mother or my older brother's wife ever being this sick when they were pregnant."

"No, no" Glinda said, "I'm all right. I just need to lie down for a little bit." She stood up, making Boq stand up and wrap his arm around her waist. "I'm fine!" she snapped quickly. Boq put his hands up in defeat as she walked out of the bathroom in front of him.

"Man," said Fiyero, "this one's already got hormones flying around like bats." He looked at Boq and clapped him on the back. "Good luck!"

Boq shrugged. Fiyero was about to walk out of the bathroom when he heard a thump. He and Boq raced to open the door, finding Glinda in a heap in the floor.

"Glinda!" Boq raced to her side as he turned her on her back and listened to her chest. He looked satisfied, and then he put his ear to her nose. "She's not breathing!" he said panicking.

"That's it," said Fiyero scooping up Glinda in his arms, "we're going to the nurse."

Glinda

She woke up but didn't open her eyes. She was lying in a bed, but it wasn't her own. She heard voices, voices that sounded like Boq, Fiyero and an older woman.

"Are you serious?" she heard Boq say.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, but that's common procedure."

She heard Boq swear and then footsteps. She assumed he'd walked away. She opened her eyes, but the mid-afternoon sunlight was too bright, so she closed them right away. Boq noticed though.

"Glinda!" he came over to her side "she just opened her eyes," she heard him say to Fiyero.

She felt too horrible to pretend she was still sleeping, but how she wanted to. How she wanted to crawl under the covers and stay there for nine months, but she couldn't. She opened her eyes and looked at Boq who was sitting in a chair next to her bed leaning over her.

"Hey baby," she said wearily with a slight slur. She touched the side of his face "what happened?"

"You collapsed," he said putting his hand to her forehead. He leant to kiss her. "I was so worried."

She felt extremely weak, but none-the-less, took his hand and said, "I love you."

In a second, the third older woman's voice was heard again. "OUT!"

"But Madame-" Boq started.

"No buts! I need to speak with Miss Upland. You may come back in, in ten minutes."

Boq gave Glinda's hand one last squeeze as he walked out. Suddenly Glinda felt alone and scared. She looked up into the face of the school nurse. She sat down on the edge of Glinda's bed. The nurse placed her hand on Glinda's, preparing her for bad news.

"Miss Upland, I am afraid to inform you that you are pregnant."

Glinda closed her eyes to hold back tears. She'd known this already, sort of, but now it seemed all so formal, and now that the school nurse knows, her parents will be informed.

"The good news though, is that there is nothing wrong with you. Your collapse was just from a serious case of morning sickness, probably also accompanied with stress and lack of nutrition. I suggest now that you are carrying a second being within you that you begin eating hearty."

Glinda's eyes were still closed. She hadn't the courage to look the nurse in the eyes.

"However, the bad news is-"

Glinda opened her eyes. "Wasn't the bad news that I'm pregnant?"

"Erm, yes, well sort of. I figured since you knew that already that it didn't really count as 'news'"

Glinda rolled her eyes. She didn't like this woman.

"The bad news is that," the nurse took a second, it seemed to find the right words, "you will have to be expelled, and so will whoever the father of your child is."

"WHAT!" Glinda sat fully up in bed now, even though it made the room spin.

"I can't do anything about it dear, it's just the rules of this university. Any two students who are caught engaging in sexual activity will be expelled, and obviously, we have direct proof that you were engaged in sexual activity."

Tears welled in Glinda's eyes and she turned away from the nurse. "Is that all?" she said bitterly.

"Yes."

"May Master Boq come back in?" she said with the same bitter tone.

"Sure," said the nurse with a kinder tone than before.

She opened the door and stuck her head out mumbling something. As soon as Boq walked in, she went into her office.

"Boq!" Glinda cried. "We have to-"

"I know…I know…" he said softly, sitting on the edge of her bed wrapping her in his arms. "Shhhh." He comforted her as she cried. "Look, the nurse told me you were okay to go back to your dorm. Let's go back, and we can talk there."

Glinda nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. As she got up out of the bed, she was still unsteady, and the sobs that began to rack her body didn't help. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

When they got to her dorm, she realized someone was missing. "Where's Fiyero?" she said as he set her down on the ground.

"He said he had to take care of some things. He went back to his dorm. He stayed long enough to make sure you were all right though."

Glinda smiled a little. "That was nice of him."

The two of them walked into her dorm. Glinda looked around the room as if it was a foreign place. She walked over to her bed, and touched the ruffled pink sheets. It was going to be foreign in a few days. Which reminded her, "how long do we have to get out of here?"

"We need to take a carriage no later than Five o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

Glinda nodded. This was too much that happened too fast. She collapsed onto her bed and more tears began to fall.

"Hey…" Boq said gently as he came over scooting onto the bed next to her. "…we'll be okay."

Glinda circled her arms around his neck and sobbed into his sweater. "Why? Why did this have to happen to us?"

"I don't know," he breathed into her hair.

She was hysterical now, hiccoughing and trying desperately to catch her breath. All of her eyeliner was running down her cheeks.

"Glinda," he said grabbing her shoulders to steady her, "calm down." He rubbed her shoulders gently. "Just breathe."

"I- c-can't" she said between sobs.

"Just slow down," he said smoothly, "take a deep breath… slowly, in and out."

She closed her eyes and tried to do what he said, but it was like her body had a mind of it's own. She supposed she ought to get used to that feeling, now that she was pregnant and all. She continued to cry hysterically, seeking Boq for comfort.

"Glinda, you're going to hyperventilate," he said stroking her cheek to dry a tear.

She felt so helpless, sitting there crying like a little girl who dropped her ice cream cone on the floor, but she couldn't stop crying. She didn't even know what she was crying about anymore, she seemed to be on autopilot or something.

In less than a second Boq's mouth was on hers. This sudden action took her by surprise. However, her next action took them both by surprise. She flipped them over and straddled him, still kissing him. She was still crying, but it calmed down quite a bit. She broke the kiss for a moment and laid her head on his chest. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye.

"Make love to me Boq."

He sat up and looked at her. "Are you crazy?"

"Why shouldn't we Boq. I can't get any more pregnant can I?"

"Yes, but-"

She crawled over him and quickly nipped his bottom lip. "Let's make our last night here a memorable one."

Boq quickly got up off the bed. Glinda bit her lip, she wasn't sure what he was about to do. She watched him walk over to the door and place his hand on the knob. She thought for the longest moment of her life that he was going to walk out on her, but she watched his hand as he locked the door and smiled at her.

She felt more tears roll down her cheeks, but they were happy tears. He turned the light off as he threw his jacket on a nearby chair. He got on the bed and crawled over to her. They were both on their kneeling on her bed. She brought her mouth up to meet his. She felt his hand come around to her lower back, pulling her body close to his. She brought her hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt. She pulled it off, breaking the kiss for a moment. He slipped his hand inside her shirt to cup one of her breasts. She was still wearing her pajamas, after all, she hadn't gotten a chance to change into clothes all day, and of course, she wasn't wearing a bra. She felt Boq smile. She knew how he felt about bras. He pulled his hand out of her shirt and quickly pulled it off of her. He laid her back gently on the bed softly kissing her neck and gently massaging her breasts. She felt herself moan as Boq quickly tugged at her pajama pants and she kicked them off. She slipped her hand into his pants to tug them off, but instead she wound up grabbing his hardened member. Boq gasped, but then he smiled.

"You love doing that don't you?"

She smiled at him, slightly confused, but she assumed it had something to do with the night she was drunk. She continued to peel off his pants and boxers all in one shot. The only thing left was her panties. Boq's lips met hers four or five times in a succession of quick wet kisses. He slowly pulled her panties off of her and flung them off somewhere. They scuttled under the covers quickly and stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you ready Glinda?"

She kissed him softly. "I'm a little nervous," she said absent-mindedly tickling his arm, "but I love you, and I trust you." She was crying again, this time, tears of joy.

He kissed her tears and then her lips. "I love you too. Always."

He turned her over so he could lie on top of her. He kissed her neck and then ran his hands over her abdomen making her shiver. This feeling was all new for her, it was like a first time, except it really was her second. He positioned himself, and pressed into her opening. She gasped as he began to slide back and forth slowly.

His breath came out in short ragged puffs. "Am I hurting you?" he said caressing her cheek.

"No," she mumbled, "feels good."

He arched his back, using his hands on either side of her to prop himself up, making Glinda cry out his name. She raised her hips to meet his arch, causing him to become slightly weak. He began to move slightly more aggressively. Glinda threw her head from side to side as friction increased. With difficulty, Boq flipped them over so that she was on top. Glinda had control now. She was straddling him, using her knees to continue their rhythm. She ran her fingers along his chest as she continued. She had Boq groaning her name as he held her hips, steadying her. Glinda's breath was getting shorter now as she felt herself coming closer to release. She grabbed Boq's shoulders as he continued to hold onto her hips. In a matter of seconds she dug her fingernails into his shoulders and threw her head back, crying out his name as she came to her climax. Within two more seconds, Boq joined her calling out her name as well. She collapsed on top of his chest, framing his head with her arms and kissing every inch of his face lazily. Boq just simply ran his fingers up and down her back, leaving goosebumps.

"Glinda?" he brought his hands up to caress her face.

"Yes?"

"I know what you were thinking before, when I got up to lock the door."

She nodded at him.

"I just want you to know that I will never walk out on you. Ever."

She smiled, the happy tears returning to the corners of her eyes.

"Even if things don't work out between us, I will still support you in any way you need."

"I love you." She said catching him off guard.

He brought his hands around to her back and held her close to him. "I love you too."

They laid there for a few minutes more when Glinda broke the silence. "Boq?"

"Mmm?" he answered sleepily

"That was wonderful. I don't think anyone else could ever do that to me."

He kissed her softly, while flipping them so that they were on their sides facing each other. He moved a lock of hair out of her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

She laughed. "Even with my mascara running down my face?"

"Even so." They only held each other tighter. "I think we're gonna be okay."

And sleep was much easier achieved tonight than last night.

* * *

**_Reviews pleaseeeeee! Hope you liked it!_**


	10. I love you, I really do

**_Ahh! An update! It is an epiphany! I'm so sorry, but with the combination of writer's block and laziness, this story has not moved much this summer. That's okay. School starts in two weeks. Once I have other things to do, I'll need something to procrastinate with :  
_****_Enjoy._**

**_...okayyyyyy, for some reason i can't draw the cool line thingy, so this will have to do..._**

Fiyero

As soon as he returned from the hospital wing, he flopped onto his bed and wanted to cry. He didn't know what was going on, or what Lurline was trying to tell him, but he was beginning to not be able to handle what was going on anymore. Right before he found Boq and Glinda, he was planning on searching for Elphaba. He couldn't leave now, not when Glinda and Boq needed him…could he?

Well, he argued with himself, Glinda and Boq were about to be expelled. Perhaps he could leave with them, and find Elphaba along the way.

He walked over into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and laughed right in his own face.

"How are you going to find Elphaba?" he laughed harder at himself, "You don't know the first thing about how or where the wizard holds his prisoners." He slid down to the floor as his laughing turned into loud sobs.

He cried and cried. In need of letting this out, he cried until he almost forgot what he was crying about. He didn't even know what time it was, he'd been crying for so long.

Eventually he fell asleep right there on the bathroom floor, cuddled in the fetal position.

When he woke up, around 4 o'clock, he picked himself up off of the floor and back into his bedroom. He couldn't wait for his father's letter, he needed to find Elphaba now. He walked over to his dresser, pulled out a traveling bag and stuffed a few necessities into it, before leaving his dorm room heading to Boq's room.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There was no answer.

"Boq?" he called in a stage whisper as he opened the door quietly. "Hello?"

He looked around the small messy dorm. There had to be at least one of every object ever invented on the floor, but there was no Boq.

Since it was four in the morning, it took Fiyero a few minutes to realize what this meant.

"Shit." He ran to Glinda's dorm, not knowing what he would find, but he had to separate them before they got into any more trouble…

Fiyero ran right up to Glinda's door and put his hand on the knob. _What more trouble could they get into? _He knocked on the door anyway, to tell them where he was going.

As soon as he knocked, he heard a large thump, and then frantic rummaging within the dorm.

"Hey, guys, relax, it's me."

Boq opened the door, wearing only a pair of boxers, his hair sticking out every which way. "What's going on?"

Fiyero put his hand on Boq's bare shoulder. "I'm leaving."

Boq blinked a couple of times, the sleep undoubtedly leaving his eyes. "You're what?"

Fiyero took a deep breath and looked everywhere but at Boq. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, buying time to search for the right words. As he was about to talk, Glinda came up behind Boq, wearing a large T-shirt… Boq's t-shirt, Fiyero noticed.

"Guys, I'm going to find Elphaba. I can't wait for my father any longer, and I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing while Lurline knows what's happening to her." Fiyero noticed Glinda's hands cover her mouth in shock as Boq's face remained unchanged.

"You're nuts," he said, "you don't even know where she is."

"I know," said Fiyero, "…but I love her."

He noticed Glinda choke out a sob as she dropped her forehead down to rest onto the back of Boq's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his chest.

Fiyero stepped towards the two of them, picking Glinda's tear-stained face off of Boq's shoulder. "Glinda, would you mind? I want to talk to Boq alone for a minute outside. Get to bed okay?"

Glinda sniffled and nodded squeezing Boq's hand and flashing a quick smile at Fiyero before closing the door, leaving the two boys outside of the room.

"Come with me."

"What!"

"Come with me. What else do you have to do? You've been expelled remember?"

"Yes, but Glinda's pregnant remember? I can't just leave her now."

"Boq, it's not going to take us nine months to find Elphaba."

"Fiyero, I don't want to leave Glinda, and as a matter of fact, I think that you should stay put as well. If you do find her, you won't be able to free too."

"That's why I want you to come and help me!"

"Look!" Boq finally raised his voice, "I love Elphaba like she's my sister, but I'm not leaving Glinda, Fiyero. I can't do that to her."

Suddenly a fire of passion and love for Elphaba exploded inside Fiyero, and he pushed Boq up against the wall, holding him by his throat, while Boq's eyes pleaded with him.

He held him there for a few seconds before he let him go and moved his hands from Boq's neck to his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Boq remained silent.

"Please help me Boq." Tears welled in Fiyero's eyes as he begged Boq.

He could see Boq truly considering each side of this decision. Clearly somewhat afraid of Fiyero, but with a slight hint of anger, he finally said, "all right."

"Really?" Fiyero smiled wide.

"Yes, but only under one condition."

"Anything."

"If something happens to me, you and/or Elphaba have to take care of Glinda and the baby."

"Yes, yes, yes, sure, anything." Fiyero, overjoyed, pulled Boq into a bear hug, and patted his back hard. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"All right," Boq said fiercely pulling away from Fiyero, "heh, that's enough. Now go back to your dorm. We're not leaving until tomorrow."

"Okay!" said Fiyero enthusiastically, "I'll meet you here around noon."

Boq sneered. "Fine."

Fiyero hugged Boq again. "Thanks man. Really, thanks so much."

Fiyero practically skipped down the hall waving at Boq. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Boq mocked as he turned to go back inside the dorm.

He stopped before he opened the door. "Fuck, how am I gonna tell her!"

Glinda

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"Glinda, please just listen-"

"No! How can you do this? What if my parents don't let me come back home? Where will I go!"

"Shh!"

"Shh! SHH! You tell me you're leaving me for a few months to go back somewhere I'm not even sure if I'm welcome, and then you tell me to SHUSH!"

"Glinda, please, just keep your voice down, It's almost five in the morning."

"Keep my voice down! Why, are you afraid we're going to get caught! Well, you weren't so afraid while you were macking me before!"

"Glinda, you were the one who talked me into having sex remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Glinda, listen." He took her by the hand and sat her down on the bed to look deep into her eyes. "Fiyero needs my help. We won't be gone long, I promise."

Glinda reached up and touched Boq's cheek. "Did he threaten you again?"

Boq thought for a minute. He did, but only for a minute. Fiyero stopped threatening him before he agreed to go with him. Apparently, Boq took too long to think this through, and Glinda's eyes filled with worry.

"He threatened you again didn't he! Oh, Boq, did he hurt you? What happened out there?"

"Glinda," Boq grasped her elbows firmly, "calm down." Hazel eyes stared him down until he was ready to talk again. "He did threaten me, but after a few seconds, he realized he was wrong. I agreed to go with him after he apologized for being rough."

"Boq! Why? Why would you do that!"

"Glinda, just hear me out."

She sat with her arms folded across her chest, a cute little pout on her face, but her eyes however, threatened to fill with tears.

"I'm going with Fiyero to find Elphaba. He's my friend, he's your friend and Elphaba's your friend. We will be back before you know it." He smiled at her. "With Elphaba," he added. Boq found himself saying words he was not sure he, himself believed, but it made Glinda feel better.

In a second, her lips were on his in a passionate kiss. He pushed her back on the bed, laying half on top of her, cupping her face. She broke the kiss for a second, apparently, she had something to say. Boq searched her eyes for an answer, but she said it before he could figure it out. "I love you."

"Do you really?" He stroked her cheek.

"I do. Really."


	11. I'm not going home

**_Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! New chapter! School's starting soon, so I assume I'll need to do something to procrastinate doing homework. This will be it. Cheers! Reviews please!_**

Boq

Boq woke around nine o'clock to the sound of muttering along with things being thrashed about. He opened one eye to spot Glinda and six open suitcases, all full to the brim. When he looked at Glinda, he noticed another mound of clothes in her arms, along with other clothes strewn about, and still a considerable amount in the closet.

He got up out of bed without her noticing him, and he snuck behind her wrapping his arms around her torso and placing his chin on her shoulder. "Good morning, Miss Glinda."

She nearly jumped out of his arms. "Boq!"

He laughed.

"For Lurline's sake Boq! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," he said, kissing her neck while letting his hands roam over her abs.

"B-Boq... … …I –uhh."

He turned her around and backed her up towards the closet door. He let his body rest, leaning against her body, while he made sure their foreheads were together. Their lips were inches apart, and both their eyes were closed.

"Boq," Glinda managed to say, "we've got to pack." Their lips met for a split second, then Boq answered her.

"We've got three hours. Besides, we have to say goodbye sometime today, don't we?"

Boq could tell Glinda's words were caught in her throat when all she could say was a broken "go-od-bye".

He took her in his arms and held her as she cried. "Shh", he cooed as he ran his fingers through her matted curls. For once, her hair was not perfect. He liked it like this. He took her face in his hands and brought her eyes up to meet his. "I promise I won't leave you Glinda, and I promise your parents will let you stay there. And even if they don't, Fiyero has offered to let you stay in one of his family's castles."

"That's nice of him," she said half-heartedly, "I'm going to miss you."

He brought her face into his chest and squeezed her little body until he thought he might be hurting her. "I promise I'll be back soon," he said with his chin on top of her head as he stared across the room, "with Elphaba." Ironically, it would be a miracle if they succeeded in finding Elphaba, but he needed to comfort and encourage Glinda.

He brought her face back to his and kissed her lips softly. "You should go," she said absent-mindedly as she stared at the floor, "you need to get packed too."

One more kiss, and then he said, "I'll see you here in three hours." He crossed the room, somehow miraculously finding his shirt from last night amongst all of Glinda's clothes and opened the door. He took one more look at Glinda before he went out. "I love you."

Glinda was still crying, but she managed a small, "I love you too," and Boq closed the door behind him.

Fiyero

He was trying not to thing too much as he packed his things in silence. He didn't know what to think. Maybe he was crazy, or delusional. Love does make people delusional, and love also makes people crazy. Perhaps this was why he was acting so impulsively. He still knew very well that he had no idea where Elphaba was, but now that he had Boq to help him out, maybe things wouldn't be so hard.

He stopped dead.

Glinda. What was he doing? He couldn't let Boq leave Glinda. She was pregnant for Lurline's sake!

Just as he had convinced Glinda earlier that they wouldn't be gone for long, he convinced himself silently as he packed away his last belongings. The vision of Elphaba in his arms was much more overpowering to him than a vision of Glinda in need. He knew it was selfish, but at the moment, he didn't care. It was now nearing around eleven o'clock and he was totally packed and ready to go.

As he sat down on his bed to take a last look around, a knock at the door gained his attention. Fiyero opened the door to face Boq.

"I'm ready, are you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm sure Glinda's not ready, so why don't we go over there and help her pack?"

"Yeah, fine. Let's go."

One more look, and then Fiyero closed the door behind him never to sleep in that room again.

When they got to Glinda's dorm, they found Glinda in an odd state. She was running around the room frantically packing a few last things. However, they almost didn't recognize her, seeing as her hair was matted and tangled, and her make-up was all smudged down her face as though she'd been crying.

"Glinda," Boq walked towards her cautiously, "are you-"

"I'm almost ready, just give me three more minutes."

"No Glinda, I was going to ask if you were all right."

Glinda stopped moving around and stared him straight in the eye. "All right? All right? Why wouldn't I be all right? I'm perfectly fine! Twenty-one years old, not married, pregnant, expelled, and oh," she continued sarcastically, "wait there's one more, I can't think of it hold on, hmm maybe ABANDONED?"

"Glinda I-"

"Shhh! Don't talk! Just leave me alone. I'll be outside in three minutes, please wait for me there."

Defeated, Boq and Fiyero chorused, "all right" and slowly backed out.

After he closed the door, Boq leaned against it and closed his eyes.

"Wow," was all Fiyero could muster.

Exactly three minutes later, Glinda walked out looking not quite like herself but much more presentable than she had three minutes ago. She smiled wide. "Are we ready?" And she walked towards the gates of Shiz, wheeling two suitcases behind her, leaving the other four for the two boys to take.

"Hey man," Fiyero said to Boq as they struggled with Glinda's suitcases as well as their own, "don't worry about her. It's just the hormones. I remember my mom was crazy when she was pregnant with my younger brother."

"Yeah…" he said quietly.

Fiyero couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He knew he was responsible for the way Glinda was acting. The last few weeks had not been easy on her, and yet, the image of Elphaba was enough to drive these pangs of guilt away.

As the three of them settled into the carriage, an awkward silence fell over them. They had agreed to pretend as though the three of them were all going to Boq's place. Once they got there, Boq and Fiyero would go off on their expedition, and send Glinda back home.

"So Glinda," said Fiyero attempting to cut the tension, "at least it'll nice to be home right?"

Glinda shot a look at him. "I'm not going home."

Boq turned quickly and looked at her. "Glinda, don't be silly, of course you're going home! They'll let you in. They're your parents, they love you." He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry."

"Okay," she said stubbornly, "but I'm definitely not going home."

"Come here." Boq pulled her head onto his shoulder and let his free hand gently rub her back. "Everything will be all right."

Fiyero noticed Glinda looked very stiff. He reasoned with himself that it was the fact that she was angry with Boq and he for leaving her. He brushed the thought from his mind, until he heard Glinda speak again, This time, almost inaudible, even Boq didn't hear. She may have been half-asleep on Boq's shoulder, but it still sent chills down his spine.

"I'm not going home."


	12. One Short Day

**_Wheeeeeeeeee school starts tomorrow. Wow. It's 12 am, and i have to get up at 6. and i intend on starting the next chapter too. Enjoy. I don't own wicked._**

Elphaba

As each day flew by, Elphaba became more and more convinced she was going to die alone in this prison cell. Every single day, the wizard sent one of his guards down to try and convince her again to take the blame for Dillamond's death in return for a great reward, but as the temptation grew stronger, so did her forcible "no".

Although the Wizard had food sent down to her, she ate very little. Her appetite was not very big to begin with, but she could feel herself slimming down more than ever before. It was hard for her to find comfortable ways to sit, seeing as there was no fat on her body to cushion her bones from the cold stone wall.

Aside from these great physical pains, there was the pain of missing love. Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, and especially Dr. Dillamond were all separate pains stabbing right through her heart, more painful than the worst pang of hunger.

It was completely dark in the cell other than a few torches on the wall, there was however absolutely no daylight allowed in the room. Since she had no idea when to sleep and when not to, she slept whenever she was tired, or bored… which was often. She kept track of the days by counting each time a guard came to persuade her to take the rap for the Wizard.

It had been five days…

…and it felt like five-hundred.

She should have never told Fiyero to let the guards just take her. There was no hope now. The highest order in Oz was the Wizard. There was no one who could request her release aside from him, and apparently, he was not going to do so at any time in the future.

She wondered if Fiyero and Glinda missed her, or thought about her. She wondered if Glinda was in fact pregnant. She wondered about everything she may have missed: news, gossip, etcetera…

_Relax,_ she thought to herself, _it hasn't been even one week. The world doesn't change in a week._

She never usually had thoughts like this. She knew why though, it was the fact that she was left to her own mind. There was nothing else to think about. Everything possibly had crossed her mind.

_So,_ she thought, _it was, after all, possible for a person to go crazy when left alone for an extended period of time._

She sat up against the bars, hugging her knees. _This madness must stop, _she thought, as she rubbed her temples.

"Fiyero, where are you?"

Glinda

She woke feeling extremely nauseous. When she opened her eyes, she saw Boq's face, peaceful with slumber. He was out cold, his body gently rocking to the sway of the carriage. She looked over at Fiyero, who was in exactly the same state. The nausea and dizziness was hitting her like a brick wall, as the need to sit up became greater. She sat up quickly, which proved to be a bad idea, since she grew outrageously dizzy and proceeded to just slide off her seat onto the floor.

Boq woke with a start. "Glinda?"

She didn't answer. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, she would vomit.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he said with a chuckle.

When she didn't answer again, she could feel him tense up. In a half of a second, he was on the floor next to her, feeling her cheeks and forehead.

"What's wrong Glinda?" he said softly as he looked her directly in the eyes. When she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, he figured it out. He put his hand on her back and rubbed in small circles to try and calm her. "It's morning isn't it," he said looking at his watch.

Glinda looked back up at him with weary eyes as told her it was three in the morning. The trip was to be almost exactly twenty-four hours, and they were only two-thirds of the way through.

She gripped Boq's hand tightly as another wave of nausea came through.

"Glinda, do you want to stop?" he asked quietly, "I could ask the driver to stop just so you could get to a bathroom, maybe get some water or something."

She still hadn't dared to open her mouth, but as tears wetted her eyes from trying to hold back vomit, she nodded quickly.

Boq placed a quick kiss on her clammy forehead as he stuck his head out of the window to talk to the driver.

After a bit of convincing and palm greasing from Boq, the driver agreed to stop at a motel for a few minutes to let Glinda recoup.

After she emptied her stomach a few times, she splashed water onto her face as she looked into the mirror.

"Look at me," she said disgusted, "I look terrible. Disgusting."

For the third time in the last minute, Boq knocked on the door. "Glinda? Are you all right in there?"

"Boq, why don't you just come in?"

There was a short silence. "I can't come in Glinda, it's a ladies room."

"Oh for Lurline's sake Boq, it's a one-person bathroom, it doesn't matter!"

He poked his head in slowly looking concerned and quickly closed the door behind him. "Uh, Glinda, listen. We have at least six more hours before we get to my house. Do you think you'll be okay until then?"

Glinda picked up her pocketbook and slung it over her shoulder, quickly fixing a strand of hair. "I have no idea."

"Well can't you at least-"

"Boq!" There was a short silence, for this outburst took both of them quite by surprise. "I have no idea. It comes and goes. If I have to I'll stick my head out the window." She said this sarcastically, with a fake smile, and as she left the room, she heard Boq mumble something about women.

After all Boq and Fiyero's bags were unloaded from the carriage into a second carriage, Boq and Glinda had a few moments to say goodbye.

"Are you going to be okay the rest of the way home?"

She thought about how to answer this. She didn't want to give too much away without directly lying to him. "I'll be fine on my journey thank you Boq." She stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then quickly walked over to give Fiyero a hug.

As she climbed into her carriage, she watched Fiyero and Boq climb into theirs and drive away towards the northeast.

She poked her head out of the carriage and looked up at the driver.

"Driver?"

"Yes mademoiselle?"

"Follow them."


End file.
